KND: Operation ANDERSON
by mr. bauer
Summary: Recent recruit Jack Anderson and the whole of the KND, even the most secret sectors, have no idea what a hellish day they're in for. 10:00am to 11:00am uploaded. KNDx24 crossover. Contains strong language, torture and moderate violence.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: I don't own KND or 24 (but one day this will be a show, and then they'll be mine. Ha ha ha ha!)**

My name is Jack Anderson. 4 months ago if you came and told me that I would be a high ranking government agent with a gang of friends, I'd tell you that you that you were a dumb piece of shit. The truth is, that's exactly what happened to me. 2 years on from the events of Operation T.R.E.A.T.Y. and the KND is nothing like what you know. First, Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. never happened. The KND scientists created an anti-ageing cream to stop kids from having to be decommissioned. Next, 2x4 technology was destroyed by an unknown adult. All resources were stolen. Now, standard weaponry is guns. Nearly ¾ of the villains are dead, brutally gunned down during Operation W.I.P.E.O.U.T. Ships are no longer the mode of transport, once again being wiped out. Helicopters and cars are the main transport. Moon base was destroyed. It was accidentaly released and drifted off to the sun. 5,000 stranded operatives died. Finally, last year, as part of a treaty, the KND became a government branch.

Where do I come in? Right about now. 4 months ago I was drafted in with the promise of doing the right thing. I happened to excel at every test except medical. After a series of exceptionally successful missions, I was given the title of Head of Field Operations. Shortly after, Nigel Uno resigned as Leader of Sector V. Somehow I got the job. I really don't know why, he resigned as well as me getting the job.

I happen to be romantically engaged with Rachel T. McKenzie. Unfortunately, she has been hospitalized after a botched mission. Francine Fulbright has taken over as Supreme Commander but only temporally.

Right now we are currently investigating rumors about a possible attack on our ammo stocks. Abigail Lincoln's calling me over, I should probably go.

The Following Takes Place Between 6:00am and 7:00am…

Events occur in real time.

**So I hope you read on. Please I need you to give this a chance!**


	2. 6:00am to 7:00am

**Disclaimer: When I own KND & 24, I'll get back to you.**

**The Following Takes Place Between 6:00 a.m. and 7:00 a.m.**

06:00:00 Jack Anderson was walking with Abigail Lincoln. Getting ready for Sector V's day shift. They were part of the Kids Next Door. An organisation run by kids to stop adults from ruining the world. Sector V's crew also included Nigel Uno, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., Kukie Sanban and Wallabee Beetles. Jack was about to be briefed on the latest situation they are facing.

"How big is the problem then?" asked Jack.

"Big, but we're getting briefed there," replied Abigail. Francine Fulbright (Supreme Commander of the Kids Next Door temporarily) was waiting patiently in the Situation Room along with the rest of Sector V.

"Take your time will you?" she remarked.

"Just get on with it!" said Nigel. He's bald as a baby.

"Gladly. Now, we picked up some chatter about a possible attack set to happen within the hour. We need you to neutralize it."

"What's the threat?" asked Hoagie. He's fat and thinks he has a relationship with an Abbie's sister Cree Lincoln.

"It's…" The phone rang. "Hold on. (Picking up the phone she yelled) What?"

"Please hold for Racheal McKenzie," said the voice on the phone. Rachael was Supreme Commander but has been hospitalised after a botched mission. They call her by her number as respect. Frances but the phone on speaker.

"Hello," said Racheal.

"This is Francine Fulbright, Temporary Supreme Commander; you're also on with Sector V."

"Francine, I have good news the doctor said I will be able to leave hospital later today."

"Oh that's great girl, when?"

"12:00 maybe. No celebration though. I want things to run smoothly."

"Fine. See you later then."

"Bye." Francine hung up.

"So what's the threat then?" asked Kukie. Usually has the attention span of a squirrel but has recently been paying attention to things.

"A raid on our supplies building," Francine replied.

"If they penetrate our defences we can kiss goodbye to 1 and a half years of ammo stock-ups," said Nigel slamming his fist on the table.

"Assuming they _can_ get past our defences," said Jack bringing logic to the situation.

"Correct," she replied, "Either way, I want you there as back up. I'll have Jonathon running Intel and I'll head up the operation here. There's a small window of opportunity so if everyone's ready, let's get to work."

**06:07:12 **"Look Mr. Boss, it's entirely simple. Either you break through those defences or I will personally come and put a bullet in your head."

"Only once I know my Fanny is not part of the team Father." Father is presumably the leader of the adults. He always dresses in black.

"You're wasting valuable time Mr. Boss. We _are _finding out for you but your going to break through those defences first, _or else_"

"Fine Father but don't push me. It won't be another 20 minute wait I swear."

"It better not be." Father sat down on his chair which was inside a charming mansion that situated as his base.

"Father, is everything alright?" asked The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. They have a strange back-story.

"I hope 3 years of planning don't go down the pan."

"They won't Father. We will be victorious."

"I'm just worried about that Anderson kid."

"Why?"

"I looked at his records. We may have a problem."

**06:09:48 **"Nigel wait up!" Jack ran up to him.

"What?"

"I really can't believe you gave the position to me."

"Go on."

"I don't think I'm ready."

"Well no-one is when they start."

"Why?"

"Well it's a long boring thing but I'll go into it. You see..." As Nigel warbled on, Jack noticed a suspicious man hiding around the corner. The man reached for his gun. It was an adult that must have snuck in.

"NIGEL GET DOWN!" Jack shouted. He pushed Nigel out of the way, whipped out his standard-issue pistol and shot the man. The gun smoked. But Jack had been hit.

"Jack!"

"I'm fine. I saved you. That's all I care about." The man lay dead. Jack only cared about Nigel being safe. "Let's suit up."

**06:11:01**

**06:17:58**

Jonathon went to the situation room.

"Francine can we walk and talk," he asked, "You do have to be on the floor (main room)."

"Sure," she replied. They left the Situation Room and went downstairs.

"We recorded a phone call between Father and Mr. Boss who's on site at the ammo area."

"When did it take place?"

"10 minutes ago."

"How long did they say they were gonna be?"

"Then, not another 20 minute wait. On one special request."

"What was it?" They were outside the floor.

"Mr. Boss wanted to know if you were part of team off to stop him."

"Really?" Frances's voice was full of emotion.

"It seems your dad still cares about you." Frances just stood there. Speechless.

"I'll be on the floor if you need me," Jonathon told her and went in. Frances was standing there. Listening to the first part of the call, tears streaming down her cheeks.

**06:20:03 **Father flipped open his phone and called Mr. Boss.

"Yeah."

"Your little Fannykins is not part of the team."

"Good."

"The defences?"

"3 minutes Father it's hi-tech we're doing the best we can."

"They are going to be there in two… make that one, one minute."

"I told you we're doing the best…" The gate opened. "We're in."

"Clear the entire warehouse. Leave nothing."

"Will do." They hung up.

**06:22:31 **No sooner had the call ended; the bloomin' phone (as Mr. Boss said) rang again. He looked at the caller i.d. Fannykins (Francine).

"Hold your positions," he ordered and took the call. "Fanny."

"Daddy?"

"What's bothering you?"

"We recorded the call between you and Father. I want to tell you, I'm not part of the team that is about to arrive."

"I know. Father told me."

"Do you think he's really going to do what he said?" Silence between the two.

"I don't know any promise Father hasn't kept." Another silence.

"I want you to go with these people who will bring you back here for interrogation; which I will head up. Then we can have a little talk."

"You mean, _a little talk_?" Mr. Boss imitated a baseball bat. Frances laughed.

"No Daddy, a proper talk."

"Ok. Do we feel better now Fanny pants?" She giggled again.

"Yes. I let Sector V know."

"Bye." They hung up.

**06:26:49 **Sector V were being airlifted to the supplies building.

"This will be a routine mission," shouted Jack over the noise, "We take Mr. Boss and any other key people alive. Shoot to injure only!" His phone rang. Jack answered.

"This is Anderson." It was Francine.

"Jack, put me on speaker," she ordered. He did so with no fuss.

"Go ahead."

"I just spoke to my dad. He's going to surrender when you get near him. Take him alive. I'll explain more details when you're done."

"Why?"

"Listen to this part of a call between Father, and Daddy." It played.

"Are you serious?"

"Just get it done."

"Will do."

"And the Toilinator is on site. Be careful Wallabee."

"I will," he replied. Wallabee was quick to get into things. And even quicker to mess them up. They hung up.

"Revised plan," Jack yelled, "Kukie, here's what your doing." The helicopter flew over Sector E's tree-house base. 5 minutes from the ammo storage.

**06:29:00**

**06:32:12**

"Toilinator!" shouted Mr. Boss. He managed to catch up to him.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to so sorry."

"For what?"

"This." In one bone-crunching blow, Mr. Boss made the Toilinator unconscious. Then replaced the Toilinator's bullets (which were blanks) with his (which were real).

"Sir!" shouted a guard over the radio.

"What?"

"Where are you sir? The kids are attacking! They've got a chain-gun!" Static.

"Chain-gun?" Mr. Boss ran off in the direction of the chopper. The Toilinator's hand moved. Jack was on the chopper. He spotted Mr. Boss.

"He's here! Kukie fire at everyone except us him. Wallabee, Abigail and Nigel get into position." They did so. Then they rappelled onto the ground and took cover while Kukie took out the rest of the adults.

**06:34:53 **"STOP FIRING!" shouted Jack over the radio. Kukie stopped and Hoagie retreated to a _moderately_ safe distance. Jack, Abigail, Wallabee and Nigel began firing at the adults. Then moved to another bit of cover, whilst shooting.

"I'm out!" shouted Wallabee. Jack threw him a clip. Wallabee reloaded and they moved forward.

**06:36:27 **Mr. Boss had plenty of blanks and occasionally chocked some guards un-seen. He was acting. The team were nearing him as the last batch of hired goons was killed. Sector V was with Mr. Boss. Nigel went to lock the gate. Wallabee put the ammo back in the warehouse. Abigail and Jack arrested Mr. Boss.

"Frances is back at base waiting for you," said Jack.

"Thanks guys," replied Mr. Boss.

"Hostile secure, bring up the chopper!" said Jack to his earpiece. Hoagie brought back the helicopter.

**06:38:59 **They all went to the helicopter. A gunshot hit the door. The Toilinator was standing by the gate on his own.

"Oh shit!" shouted Wallabee as he returned fire.

"It's taking damage!" shouted Hoagie as he tried to elevate the helicopter. The Toilinator fell to his knees. Jack shut the door and screamed, "GO!" Then they flew away.

**06:40:28 **Jack called Francine.

"Francine, its Jack on line one!" shouted Jonathon. They all had been watching the mission from Super Base. Jonathon Woodale is a new recruit. Techy nerd.

"Everyone on this," Francine shouted. She picked the phone. "Jack, what the hell happened?"

"We've got Mr. Boss, happy?"

"Let me repeat that, WHAT. THE HELL. HAPPENED?"

"Your dad tried to knock out the Toilinator but he came round too soon, he's dead though."

"When you get back take him to Interrogation Room 6, I'll be waiting."

"Will do."

**06:44:00 **"He's not answering his phone."

"Maybe he's got bad reception."

"Or he sold himself out. Sigh. I'm gonna call them."

"Don't! Mr. Boss has been loyal, he wouldn't sell himself out."

"For Francine, yes. I'm calling them." The phone rang.

"I.C.A. How can I help you?"

"Get me Chad Dickson."

**06:45:39**

**06:52:18**

"Cree it seems our position has been compromised." Cree Lincoln. The one Hoagie thinks loves him. When she actually in love with Maurice. Ex-KND agent. Works undercover. Cree's intelligent, evil, loyal, evil, best hand-to-hand fighter in the Kids Next Door and did I mention evil? Escaped decommissioning at the age of 12.

"Father we are getting in. It will all be sorted in an hour."

"Don't you mean less than an hour?"

"Er, yeah. Sorry."

"Chad is in position but he can't sort it out without the packages."

"Trust us we will get in."

"You better be right. 20 minuets, Cree. That's all I'm giving you." Then he hung up.

**A Few Minuets Later**

**06:57:38 **Father called Chad.

"Yeah?"

"Chad I have full trust in you completing this mission." Chad Dickson. Ex-KND agent escaped decommissioning after trying to decommission everyone. He is number 2 on most wanted and dangerous lists around the KND and the world.

"Don't worry I'm in position."

"As soon as they land, shoot the fuel tank. Kill them all. _Don't_ get caught."

"I won't. I've eluded their grasp for three years. I'll be fine. I'm ready."

**06:59:57**

**06:59:58**

**06:59:59**

**07:00:00****…**

**Please R&R! Please.**

**I've decided to create some DVD style bonuses to tide you over 'til next chapter (gotta commit myself).**

**The story has been in production for nearly 2 years. The real time aspect has been in for the start, but the idea changed repeatidly. The time was originally started from 12:00am but changed to 6:00am. They would use Numbuhs instead of real names. The idea was more inkeeping with the KND universe (Ships, 2x4, Moon base etc.), many plot points weren't put in. The list goes on. Either way I'm kind of regretting throwing away my old one. Still it did get repetitive. 7:00am - 8:00am will be up on the 10th of August. 8:00am - 9:00am will be September at a push.**


	3. 7:00am to 8:00am

**AN: So then, here it is. And thanks for the two lovely reviews. So motivational! Please note, I don't know any streets in L.A. Anyways, nuff talk. Onward and upward!**

**Disclaimer: Nope... still nothing.**

**The Following Takes Place Between 7:00 a.m. and 8:00 a.m.**

**07:00:00** Sector V's chopper was 6 minuets out.

"E.T.A. 5 minuets," shouted Hoagie.

"Good," said Jack and immediately walked over to Mr. Boss (the plane was very stable and wide), "Status report."

"He's lucky, it went right through him," replied Kukie. She happened to have been promoted to Medic of Sector V. Jack stopped moving towards Hoagie.

"How's the job?" he asked her.

"Swell, thanks for asking."

"You're welcome." Jack's phone rang. The caller i.d. was Francine. He said something rude and then answered with, "You owe us big time you know that?"

"Yes I do but technically you completed a mission so I owe you squat," she answered as she walked up to her office. "What info do we have from my Dad?"

"None yet. A bullet went through him so I shall do so now. In fact, you're heading the bleedin interrogation, YOU do it."

"My Dad was shot?"

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying Francine."

"My Dad was SHOT?"

"You're not bloody LISTENING to ME!"

"MY DAD WAS SHOT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"LISTEN TO ME!!" Francine fell silent. "I only shout, when I'm in the middle of a mission, or when I get VERY angry." Jack was an atomic bomb ready to explode as soon as he was provoked. "I don't like, getting VERY angry. Now listen. You believe your Dad was shot and is now wounded. Don't you?"

"No."

"DON'T YOU?!"

"Yes." Francine was on the verge of tears.

"Here is a fact. The bullet went right through and he is fine now. Here is another fact. I am going to question him now even though you should be doing it. And here is another fact. You don't half believe some crap."

"10 minuets?" asked Frances. Hoagie signalled they'd be another 5 minuets.

"5."

"See ya." They hung up.

**07:06:35** Jack went over to Mr. Boss and knelt by his side.

"Give me 3 minuets," he said. "Look (to Mr. Boss) I'm afraid you have a short amount of time to convince me that you are worth taking back to HQ. Now why did Father attack the storage warehouse?"

"You're a smart kid," Mr. Boss. "You should know what's waiting." Jack stopped a minute. What's waiting, he thought. Then his face went as white as a sheet.

"If only I'd known," he said to himself. "You knew Father wouldn't take this lying down, you knew he'd send back-up, you knew he'd send a…" Jack couldn't bear to say the rest.

"Yes."

"Oh god." He punched in Jonathon's phone number.

"Woodale."

"It's Jack I want you to do a thermal scan of anything within a 20M radius."

"Why?"

"Frances's dad told us a bit more than I ever wanted to know."

**07:08:59** Chad sat there, waiting. As the sniper's job ever is. But that doesn't mean he's just the adults sniper, he does anything they ask him to. Any one 13 or over is forced to join the adults. Chad betrayed the KND at 13, but escaped decommissioning after being foiled and captured. He now works for the ICA (International Contract Agency) and will do any job for anyone, anywhere, anytime. For the right price. Yet, he was mainly Father's right hand man. So he'd do the job for free. Now though, he did nothing. He just sat there, motionless. A little bit of sweat trickled down him. He wiped it away. Any bit of heat or sweat generated could pick up on a thermal scan. Cree, on the other hand, was slaving away at the doors trying to unlock them. Chad heard the chopper.

"They're here," he muttered. They don't half take their time he thought.

**07:10:48** The chopper slowly went down and landed on the helipad well. Chad aimed for the fuel tank but Hoagie was blocking it. Jack's phone rang. Mr Boss was out of the copter.

"This is Anderson."

"Jack," it was Jonathon, "The results are in of the thermal scan."

"And?" Chad aimed the gun. The door closed and Hoagie moved.

"There…" A huge explosion erupted from behind them throwing them forward. Jack was almost clear of the blast. Nigel, Abigail & Kukie were not far behind. Hoagie was a small way behind. But Mr. Boss wasn't too far ahead of the helicopter and thrown far forwards. He looked severely injured. Jack was picking himself up. A bullet only just missed him. He rolled over and saw Chad, aiming straight for him. Another bullet missed. Jack jumped up and raced over to his gun, narrowly missing a clip in his leg. He grabbed the gun and returned fire. When a bullet hit the wall face right next to Chad, he slung the strap over his shoulder and legged it. Jack ran back to the phone and answered. Jonathon had heard everything.

"Anderson."

"Jack what just happened?" Jonathon almost never swore.

"Chad had attempted to take us all out. I'm okay, Sector V are okay but I think Mr. Boss is in critical condition. I need medics here now."

"They should only be a couple of minuets."

"Jonathon, he could be dead in a couple of minuets. Track Chad okay, he's our only lead." They hung up. The medical teams arrived along with Frances. Sector V had managed get up again so they were okay.

"Jack," started Francine but she couldn't finish.

"We did all we could." That was partially a lie. Mr. Boss was being sent in on a stretcher. Francine stormed back into the main floor. She wasn't allowed to speak with her dad.

"My dad has been hospitalised," she shouted, "by assassin Chad Dickson. I want finding Chad our top priority. Anything else you find must be put on hold. I want everyone on this! (She was screaming at this point) And no-one goes anywhere until we have him apprehended!" Francine ran off. Everyone was startled. Jack was starting to worry about her.

**07:15:29**

**07:21:00**

Father's phone rang like hell.

"What is it," he answered, "Are they dead?" Chad was running from the chopper that had been sent after him. The sniper rifle strapped to his back and his phone in his hand.

"They're after me!" he shouted.

"That doesn't answer my question," Father replied menacingly, "What happened."

"I wanted to fire but that bastard Gilligan got in the way."

"Why didn't you shoot him?"

"And blow my cover?!" Father sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I trusted you, Chad."

"It doesn't matter Father, unless something gets Francine's attention soon you might as well forget about me." An incredibly evil idea formed in Father's head.

"How long can you last?"

"About 6 minuets."

"Long enough."

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere you don't want know." Father hung up and immediately dialled someone.

**07:22:55** Jack walked back into KND Super Base and boy did he know he was there. Especially since Sector V had an attempt on their lives and Frances furiously ordered everyone to locate Chad. He felt like more could be done than just track Chad. He flipped out his phone and called 753354. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Chesters," that person answered.

"Kayleigh hi," Jack replied.

"Oh hi Jack, what's up?" Kayleigh replied. Kayleigh Chesters was a fairly new operative to the KND. She is the only surviving member of Sector Y and is currently waiting to be reassigned. She's 11 years old, mid-height (for her age), has jet-black Asuka Kazama-style, a tanned face and wears a white, unzipped Addidas tracksuit top with a training bra and black Reebok tracksuit bottoms (or at-least, that's what she has layed out). She specializes in covert operations and is an expert at hand to hand combat as she has learnt several forms of martial arts (mainly Karate of which she's a black belt) but prefers to work alone.

"I need you to do me a favour," Jack said.

"You always need me to do you a favour," she replied.

"But it's official KND business."

"Go on then." Jack sighed. Kayleigh was an impatient girl but was a great agent when she could be bothered. He had introduced her to the KND only 11 months earlier.

"We had an attempt on our lives on our way back from a mission by Chad Dixon." Kayleigh was stunned.

"My god, Jack. When?"

"About 10 minuets ago. Anyway Francine is positively losing it to find him because her dad was in the chopper and was severely injured. I think more can be done."

"What?"

"I need you to infiltrate Chad's base and find some useful information." A shockwave of fear rippled down Kayleigh. But she overcame it.

"I'll leave within the hour."

"Thank you." They both hung up.

**07:25:16 **Nigel Uno left Francine's office. He took each step quite quickly. There was a sense of unease on his face. Jack walked over to meet him.

"What did she want?" Jack asked. Nigel said nothing, instead, walked over to a station and set up.

"What did she want?" Jack asked again. Nigel turned around, hands resting on the desk.

"The chopper lost Chad. He's hiding somewhere so I have to find him." Nigel turned back to the computer.

"Francine is taking her Dad being injured too seriously isn't she?" Jack said. Nigel once again turned around, his hands once again resting on the desk.

"She wants the chopper to kill him. Not arrest him, kill him. I am going to have a hand in the death, of the greatest KND betrayer ever." Nigel was about to turn around again.

"You look like you're not telling me something," Jack commented.

"You know how it feels to play a part in a friend's death," Nigel said.

"Don't remind me." Jack walked off, very P.O.'d.

"Jack…" Nigel called but to Jack but he didn't turn back.

**07:26:18 **KND Official Airbase. The main door slid open. Ten teenagers walked in, guns drawn. Cree Lincoln led them, her pistol held down her right hand side. Nigel Uno was tapping frantically on the keyboard. He picked up the phone.

"Fulbright."

"Francine I found Chad."

"Where is he!?"

"Erm… 5 degrees latitude… 189 degrees longitude."

"In English, Nigel you stupid boy!"

"60 seconds SW of the choppers current position."

"I'll notify them." In one of the locker rooms a KND Undercover Teen Operative was getting changed. He suddenly dropped onto the floor. His head being pistol-whipped. The body was being dragged away. KND Official Airbase. The body count was stacking up nicely. Another pilot was attempting to raise the alarm. Cree raised up her Berretta SD 90 with silencer fitted on the barrel and fired a shot. Blood erupted like a fountain from the pilots head. Cree moved forward and the Teen Ninja's technicians set to work on the hanger door. Cree flipped up her phone and speed-dialled Father.

"Yes?"

"That's it we're in."

"Great. Chad's been found and I'm going to buy him some time."

"How exactly are you going to do that?"

"I have my little ideas." Father pulled out a key card. "I want you to clear and let the others take care of the jets."

"But… why?"

"Just do what I told you." Father walked off. The Teen Technicians finished working on the door and it sprang into life. The team entered with their guns drawn. Chad was running, for nearly 6 minuets straight he'd been doing so. He was able to lose them for all of 20 seconds. He was tired and about to give up.

"Target locked," the pilot announced, "Ready when you are Francine." Just then Francine's main phone rang. She grudgingly picked it up.

"What!?"

"Can't even remember standard procedure."

"Who the hell is this?!"

"Look at camera screen 11." That stood for medical. She looked at that screen and to her horror; Father was standing right to an unconscious Mr. Boss.

"Call off the chopper," Father ordered, "Do it NOW! Or your dad dies."

"Target locked, preparing to fire in T-minus 10 seconds." Francine stood, torn between two parts. One for her Dad, currently held hostage by an evil maniac. The other for Chad, with deep hatred for him as he's the one who put her Dad in critical condition.

Too late to think Francine, she thought, gotta choose.

"STOP!!!" she yelled into the earpiece. The chopper stopped. "Abort."

"Why?" the pilot asked.

"JUST DO IT!!!" The chopper turned around. Chad got away.

**07:28:00 **Francine sat down in her chair, with the phone still next to her ear. She threw the earpiece across the room.

"Good job Francine," Father told her.

"What… do you want?" she asked, "Where are the hospital staff?"

"They're feeling a bit ill." He chuckled. "And as to what I want. I want you to do a few jobs for me. Do what I say, and Mr. Boss will be out, un-harmed, by 12 o clock."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"You let me take the wheel, I'm impressed. Normally I have to shoot them one or two times before they listen." Francine felt a shiver. She remembered. The same happened to Nigel's parents, and Abigail's parents. Both times, they ended up dead. "Here's what I want you to do…" Jack walked over to the rest of Sector V and Jonathon in the situation room.

"Right," Jack announced as he sat down, "What did we find on Mr. Boss's mobile?"

"Well," Hoagie started, "There is a recorded call at 6:30 to Father."

"What?"

Jonathon butted in with, "His phone records show that he placed a call to Father at 6:30."

"There are two possibilities, he's either been playing us all along. Or he called Father and told him he wanted no part in it." Then the phone rang.

"Anderson."

"Jack…" Francine's voice sounded cracked and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"What is it Francine? What's wrong?"

"I… would like you… Sector V… to head back to your base."

"And why exactly do we need to do that?"

"Because I believe you would operate best… there."

"But Francine…"

"Jack this isn't an option… this is an order." She then hung up.

**07:30:42**

**07:36:18**

Francine was sat in her chair with her head in her hands.

"Congrats," Father was talking over an earpiece to Francine, "Next job is…"

"Forget it!" Francine shouted. "I won't be able to live with myself for what I did 6 minuets ago, and I can't do anything else for you as I am already plagued with guilt…"

"Shut UP!!!!" Father screamed.

"Hey," Francine asked, "How come you don't have fire coming out of you?"

"Holiday to Alaska, don't ask. But anyway, you do understand the consequences of what will happen if you don't complete the jobs?"

She sighed, "Yes."

"So then, next job is to provide me with a secure line to the KND Global Network. That won't have me being rumbled."

"You'll have it within 12 minuets."

"Good."

**07:37:52**Jack & the team arrived at their base which was just down the road from Super Base (a very long road). They got there in a Chevrolet 4X4, the standard issue vehicle for KND officers. The Sector V base is roughly same size as Super Base bar a few parts. The team got out of the car and walked to the door.

"What else was on Mr. Boss's phone?" Jack asked Hoagie.

"Well there's the obvious contacts and call records. But there's also something very upsetting on it."

"What?" Jack was worried. Hoagie pulled out Mr. Boss's phone, fiddled around for a few seconds and then…

"Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend…"

"James Blunt as a ring tone!! This is the upsetting item!?"

"Yeah I know," Hoagie was on the verge of tears, "Why is this a ring tone?" Jack laughed a bit… and then whacked the phone out of his hand. "Oh come on Jack I can't kick the habit."

"You do so or I'll do it for you!"

**07:40:01 **The fighter jets flew through the air.

"E.T.A. 20 minuets," the main pilot said. The fighter jets sped through to their destination.

**07:40:25**

**07:45:59**

"Kuki." Jack pulled her into a kitchen. Now, if you're a member of KND, you live at your base. Security reasons. "Kuki," Jack started as they sat down, "The funeral's tomorrow. Are you going?" A pause.

"No." That was the single word reply.

"You know that I had no choice."

"You could have let him live!"

"No I couldn't… Listen. If I hadn't given them him, we would all have been blown into a kagillian pieces."

"Your point being?"

"Bradley was a fine operative… but he was going to die anyway. The question was: Would it be better with you, or with Cree as an executioner."

"But why Cree?"

"Right, bottom line. If I knew he was going to die the way he did… I might have reconsidered."

"Yeah, might." She got up to leave.

"Kuki…" She stopped, and then sat down. "Look there is no other ideas. It was either him, or all of us." She thought it through. Then her head hit the table. "So, do you want to go?" Jack asked. Kuki started sobbing.

"I don't want to go to the funeral," she replied.

"OK."

"I want to kill the bastards that made Bradley suffer!!" she yelled as she threw her head up with what looked like fire in her eyes. Jack got up and walked off, a little bit shaken from the talk.

**07:50:00 **Francine was tapping away furiously at the computer.

"…And 962. There, you should have it within the next 20 seconds," she said into the earpiece. 20 seconds later, Father was illegally in the most secure network in the world.

"Well done Francine," he replied.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why do you do this? I mean, sneak in and torture our agent's parents who have been hospitalised?"

"Simply coz at that time you lot are trying to assassinate the assassin."

"And to have odd jobs done."

"Correct. Now I can access any Closed Circuit Television cameras at KND areas, right?"

"Pretty much."

"Good."

"What else do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, take a break. Motivate your team or something."

**07:52:09 **Cree drove through into the scrap yard. She picked up her phone and read the rest of the message.

"Wait at the scrap yard for further instructions. What a bloody rip-off. Time to bring out the bored book." She brought up a book called: _1001 Things You Must Do If Your Bored Before You Die_. "Right. Number 174, _Throw a ball and catch it with your eyes closed._ Alright."

**07:52:59 **Jonathon knocked on the door of Francine's office and walked in.

"Francine," he began.

"Yes!?" she shouted as she spun

"Girl, why is there an earpiece in your, erm, ear?"

"Top-secret mission. Why?"

"Nothing."

"Is that all!?"

"No." He sighed, "Maurice is here." Francine felt a wave of terror ripple up her spine.

"What?!"

"Maurice is here." Jonathon paused. "He is here to talk to you about you letting Chad get away."

"Look, simply because he's head of teen KND, doesn't mean he can barge in and tell me how to do Rachael's job!"

"He'll be up in 15 minuets." Jonathon turned to go to the door and then stopped. "I'll tell him you're ecstatic he's here," he told her sarcasticly before leaving. Francine put her head in her hands.

"I can see something's wrong, Francine," Father said over the earpiece.

"Maurice is here."

"I wasn't expecting company."

"We'll get rumbled for sure."

"You better not be or your Dad goes," he clicked his fingers, "Just like that. When does he see you?"

"15 minuets."

"He'll get preoccupied."

**07:57:02 **Sector V were busy checking for the jets.

"How are we coming along?" Jack asked. The jets rocketed through the skies.

"2 minuets and 30 seconds until target," the captain said. Jack raced over to Abigail and her computer.

"We have a crowd of bogeys heading towards us," she said.

"When did they say that they'd hit?" Abigail looked at her watch.

"8. And there's no-one else around for 10 minuets." Jack was in horror.

"We're the target. Nigel, activate the base's defense mechanisms."

"There's a problem with that," Nigel replied.

"What?"

"The defense mechanisms have been completely disabled!"

"I'll try to get past it," Hoagie said as he wheeled over to Nigel's computer.

"90 seconds until target," the captain stated.

AFewMinuetsLater

**07:59:30 **"Shit!" Jack shouted, "We don't have time, we've got to go." He dragged the entire team to the exit.

"Target locked…"

"Come on go!" Jack screamed as they just made it out.

"Fire." Just as soon as the words were uttered the building exploded in a shower of flames and building parts. The entire team were thrown forward as the huge fire ball engulfed everything in it's path. The team lay there. Dead. "Target destroyed." Father gave an evil smile and Francine was in complete horror.

**07:59:****57**

**07:59:58**

**07:59:59**

**08:00:00…**

**AN: So what do you reckon? Reviews please, but I don't like flames. Sorry about the filthy language I can't... Hold on a sec. (Picks up phone) Hello?**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hello?"**

**"Yes I'm Mr. Warburton..."**

**"The creator of KND!?"**

**"Yes I'm calling to tell you that you have been selected to own the rights to Codename Kids Next Door."**

**"Oh my God! Really?!"**

**"All I require is your address."**

**"OK (Says address). Got it? Hello?" (Fonejacker theme plays) "AAAAHHH!" (Knaws phone) Well, 8:00 am - 9:00 am will be up at about the 15th of September. Oh, and there'll be a special feature next time. Cheerio!**


	4. 8:00am to 9:00am

**Well I'm finally back with another pulse racing chapter. I would love to thank my family and ProfesserhojotheGEN-I-US for helping me write and get this monster of a chapter up. So thanks guys, you're the best!**

**Warning: One use of strong language and scenes of torture. Reader discretion is advised (that sounded so dumb)**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own KND or the characters except Jack, Kayleigh and Jonathon (and they're everything I want to be!) Oh and the phone conversation at the end of chap 2, didn't happen. Just love Fonejacker.**

**The Following Takes Place Between 8:00 a.m. and 9:00 a.m.**

**08:00:00 **Jack hauled himself up from the burning wreckage that was Sector V's now ex-base. The smoke and fumes was at least a mile high. The rest of Sector V were scattered around the place but weren't unconscious, unlike Jack was, and had suffered only minor burns. Jack checked the rest of the team and was glad there were no casualties. He then called Jonathon.

"Woodale."

"Jonathon its Jack," he said, "We've been hit!"

"By who?"

"The jets!"

"What? Who would a thing like that?"

"Jonathon, don't sound like a dumbo. And I've got a feeling I know who did it."

"So do I. It's Cree Lincoln. She snuck into the airbase 40 minuets ago and helped a team of commandos steal the jets and she then made haste out of there."

"So she didn't pilot them but she told them the target?"

"Exactly."

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

"At the scrapyard, where she has been for the last 10 minuets."

"Get a team there now; we haven't got long before she leaves."

"They're already standing by but they might not get to the scrapyard in that time."

"Dammit! We're going now."

"Got it." They hung up. Jack ran over to the rest.

"We're off," he told them, "Get a car and get ready."

"Where are we going?" Abigail asked.

"We're going to get your sister," Jack replied.

**08:04:56 **Kayleigh Chesters was just partially zipping-up her tracksuit top. During the last 40 minuets she'd had a shower, done her hair and practiced a bit of her martial arts in her bra and tracksuit bottoms. She thought of it as a daily routine, something to get her pumped for the upcoming day. She picked up her mobile and called Jack.

"Will you lot just calm down and sit properly!" Jack was having a problem making everyone feel comfortable sitting in a black Nissan Note.

"Surprisingly spacious my arse!" Wallabee shouted.

"How about saying 'Surprisingly cramped' next time, eh?" Hoagie said.

"It might be a bit more spacious without your butt!"

"Alright, JUST CALM THE HELL DOWN! I feel like your mothers," Jack shouted frustratingly. "Hoagie, lose the luggage." Then Jack answered his phone. "Anderson."

"It's Kayleigh."

"Are you ready yet?" Jack asked whilst driving.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 20 minuets."

"Good. As soon as you're there, call me okay?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Kayleigh," Jack said firmly.

"Yes, mother." Jack giggled and then hung up.

"Oh god. Put some music on, Jack! It's dead boring here," Wallabee moaned.

"Fine." Jack fiddled with the radio for a little bit.

"This is Emotion 98.3."

"Nope," Wallabee said. Jack fiddled a bit longer.

"It's V-Rock!" Wallabee's cheer of yes was far outweighed by the rest of the groups no. So Jack fiddled a bit longer.

"You're listening to LAUNCHcast radio."

"Whose turn is it this time?" Jack asked.

"I do believe it's yours," Nigel replied. Jack tuned a bit more and it started playing Stereophonics.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Wallabee screamed.

**08:07:12 **Francine was awaiting the arrival of Maurice. But he didn't arrive. 1 minute after waiting, nothing.

"I take it he's preoccupied," Francine remarked.

"You know you should join them," Father said.

"Why?"

"You'd be less suspicious." A message popped up on Father's PDA. "We interrupt this riveting conversation for an important announcement," he stated, "A team has been assembled to arrest Cree Lincoln. She has been suspected of breaking into KND Airbase and commanding the stolen fighter jets to take out Sector V's base. She is currently at the junkyard, where she's been residing for the last 20 minuets.

"They never fail to follow up a lead," he remarked sarcastically.

"You want me to sabotage the arrest?" Francine asked, afraid.

"No."

"No?"

"No. Because she's got something that I need. Arrest her. But make sure she doesn't say anything important."

"Got it."

"Now… go and introduce yourself to Maurice. You know, blend in a bit."

**08:08:49 **Cree was just performing number 201 of the _1001 Things to Do If You're Bored Before You Die._ "Perform noises of a transport in as lifelike a manner as possible". Cree was impersonating a helicopter.

"Wow," she remarked, "It's incredibly lifelike." About 5 seconds later she stopped and realised a chopper was landing in front of her. Cree got out of the car and walked towards the open helicopter door. Chad was sat in the pilot's seat.

"Alright, Chad?" she asked. Chad said nothing, but instead picked up a briefcase and gave it to Cree. "What is it?" Cree shouted above the chopper.

"It's a briefcase," he replied, "Inside are two separate boot bags, give these to the Interesting Twins From Beneath the Mountain. They're at the subway on 5th street. Got that?"

"Yeah." Chad shut the chopper door, lifted up into the air and flew off.

**08:10:01 **And exactly 2 seconds later, Cree was slammed in the back and ended up being flown forward as the Nissan Note that rammed her stopped. All 5 doors opened and Sector V got out and raced after the fallen Cree.

"Hello, Cree," Jack said as he cuffed her.

"Finally, why can't you have more decent music?" Wallabee moaned.

"You have the right to remain silent," Jack went, "Anything you do say may be used as evidence whilst in court. Anything you don't answer… Wait that's not right. I'm sorry Nigel I can't remember it."

"It's alright," Nigel replied, "Besides, you can always do a _Life on Mars_. You're nicked!" He shouted to Cree.

**08:10:40**

**08:15:59**

"So Cree is in custody?"

"Yes," Francine answered, "In fact she's being transported here as I speak."

"Good, but why'd you call off the hunt for Chad?"

"God, I thought you'd bring this up." Maurice lay back in his chair with his hands behind his head. His work was done. Now to watch the rat squirm, he thought. "Well, um… you see I… it's not… I." Father was on the screen making a death sign. Francine bit her top lip and started sweating waterfalls. Jonathon raced in, not even bothering to knock first.

"Jonathon…" Maurice started, "This had better be…"

"They're here," Jonathon interrupted, "Sector V and Cree are here."

**08:17:11 **Nigel & Jack walked in holding Cree on both sides in a scene remarkably like the first bust in _Life On Mars_. Everyone stood side-by-side congratulating them. The rest of Sector V walked behind them. Maurice was at the end of the line.

"Well done on busting number 3 on the Most Wanted list," he told them.

"Take her to Interrogation Room 1 I'll be there shortly," Jack told the security team with Maurice. Cree looked up at Maurice and her life just seemed to stop that very second. She was then dragged off to interrogation.

"Maybe she can shed some info on the situation," Maurice said.

"I agree, but why don't we just go after Father?"

"Because we don't have a permit."

"For god's sake, we're the bloody law we can do what we can."

"But the government will know and not be too happy."

"True, but bollocks to the government. They're all corrupted anyway."

"When we have some real evidence, we can go and get him." Francine left her office and headed off to medical.

**08:19:18 **Francine opened the door to medical and stood near her dad.

"He goes anywhere other than Interrogation Room 2, and dies," Father warned. Francine nodded her head. Cree was almost literally thrown into her interrogation room. She studied the room. Quite fancy, she thought. Kayleigh arrived outside Chad's house and put in her earpiece.

"Right," she said, "I'm outside."

"Good." Jack was on the other end of the line. "Contact me if you find anything even remotely suspicious."

"Sure." Francine was standing outside of the interrogation screen. Her dad sitting on a chair in the same room.

"Anything at all and you will both wake up breathing through a tube," Father threatened over the announcer. Francine nodded her head. Kayleigh picked the lock of Chad's door and went in. Cree looked around and formulated a plan.

"Hi dad," Francine said.

"Fannykins," Mr. Boss uttered.

"It's good to hear your voice again daddy."

"You too Fanny." Francine giggled. Kayleigh giggled.

"Why is this way too easy?" she muttered. Kayleigh came across a door that had KEEP OUT on it. And a card reader.

"Did you get Chad?" Mr. Boss asked.

"Um… no. Because you see…" Kayleigh was finishing hacking the card reader. Cree started kicking at the very stable door.

"The man that's been with you for a while…" Francine was stuttering. An alert came in about Cree. "He was Father."

"Francine, wait behind the screen," Father said over the teleprompter. The alarm in Interrogation Room 2 went off. Kayleigh opened the door and inside was Chad. They began fighting, matching each other move for move. Father secretly entered the interrogation room

"I happily give people a few possible chances," Father said pacing around Mr. Boss who was tied up, "And I feel kind. You get two more strikes. After that," he drew his gun, "This happens," and fired at Mr. Boss's leg. An excruciating ripple of pain spread through Mr. Boss as he screamed out load. Chad made a sneaky sucker punch to Kayleigh's chest that winded her and Chad was able to perform a deadly roundhouse boot to her face that knocked her unconscious. "Now," Father said quietly as he approached the protection screen, he then mouthed a very rude word. Francine did the action very politely.

**08:24:19 **"Guys," Jonathon started as he ran over to them in the rest area, "Cree's causing a disturbance, can someone shut her up?" Sector V, however weren't bothered. Nigel was playing videogames, Kuki was playing tea party with her Rainbow Monkeys, Abigail (currently wearing a training bra and tracksuit bottoms [Nike Dri-FIT Workout Pants in, naturally, dark blue with a white stripe, since you ask) & Jack (just tracksuit bottoms [Adidas 3 Stripe Essential in black with 3 white stripes) were sparing, Wallabee was trying to heal himself with 'decent' music and Hoagie was trying to destroy a Toyota Hilux.

"Can't someone else do it?" Nigel asked, "Coz we work 24 hour shifts but that's against the law so we…"

"We ARE the law dumbass!" Jonathon shouted.

"Human rights thing or something then." A huge explosion was heard close by. Everyone looked at Hoagie, whose laser had once again failed to blow up the Hilux.

"DAMNIT!!!" Hoagie screamed. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Hoagie, they placed it on top of a to-be-demolished building on Top Gear, blew up the building and it still lived," Jack said whilst sparing with Abigail.

"Anyways, where did you get that laser?" Wallabee asked.

"Oh," Hoagie stuttered whilst hiding the laser, "Nowhere."

"Well for God sake, IS SOMEBODY GOING TO SORT CREE OUT!?"

"We don't hit girls," Nigel, Wallabee & Hoagie replied.

"You know I wasn't trained in hand-to-hand combat." Kuki was the only one with a decent excuse.

"Abbie, she's your sister…" Jonathon never got to finish.

"Nu-uh, I need my breaks (she had stopped sparring and was shaking Jonathon by the neck right now) and if I don't get my breaks then somebody's going to the hospital, baby."

"Right, of course… need your breaks," Jonathon was dazed and confused. Abigail let Jonathon go.

"Fine, I'll do it," Jack said as he walked off in the direction of the cell. He stopped right next to Jonathon and whispered, "You owe me a buck-fifty."

"What for?"

"For having me parade around with no top on," Jack replied. He walked swiftly past the main floor and smiled and hard as he could, so to cover the embarrassment.

"50 bucks says Jack gets his ass handed to him!" Nigel shouted and the team started taking bets, except for Jonathon, whose jaw was almost literally on the floor.

"You have complete faith in him, don't you?" Jonathon remarked sarcastically.

**08:29:59**

**08:35:06**

Jack walked past the main floor again, only this time he was a bit more bruised. He walked back in the rest area where Abigail was wrestling Nigel to give her the money. Jack stopped near Jonathon.

"Here's your money," Jonathon said reluctantly.

"And 50 more," Jack remarked.

"WHAT FOR!?"

"You said I couldn't beat Cree."

"THAT WAS **6** **DAYS **AGO!!!"

"But the bet rules clearly state…"

Jonathon threw the cash at Jack. "HERE'S YOUR STINKING MONEY!"

"Cheers." Jack walked off.

"Aren't you going to interrogate Cree?"

"We still have 5 minuets." Jonathon ran out of the room screaming.

"What's wrong with him?" Abigail asked in between her kicking Nigel and Nigel kicking her.

"Work-a-holic," Jack replied.

**08:37:21 **Kayleigh woke up and looked around her. The last thing she remembered was Chad's foot colliding with her face. She looked at the side of the glass casing of the strange place she was trapped in. Yep, she thought, a bruise. Big bruise.

"That's definitely going to ruin my make-up," she moaned to herself. She looked around. A logo was on the bottom right hand of the chamber. She knelt and read what it said. "Gasser 5000." Kayleigh's first thought after reading that wasn't "Oh, shit!" It was, "Why do they advertise these things in Argos catalogues?" She then sat down and brought out _1001 Things To Do If You're Bored Before You Die_ which had a sticker that read "No. 1 bestseller, coz no-one buys books anymore".

**08:39:59 **Francine was in her office shaking. Father was now well and truly holding all of the cards. There was nothing she could do. She wasn't even allowed to see her own dad anymore. If that was just a taste, who knows what else he could do. Maurice was moving up the stairs incredibly fast but stopped just as he saw Francine. Her shrivelled up face. Her hands shaking faster than an earthquake. Her eyes dwelling up. Maurice wanted to go and see what was wrong but he thought it would make her feel worse. He turned around and walked down the stairs. Just as his phone rang.

"Maurice," he answered whilst walking.

"Hello." A familiar, sinister yet strangely distant voice greeted him. Maurice knew immediately who it was. The same moment he knew who it was, he checked the phone for where the call was coming from. Interrogation Room 2.

"That's right Maurice," Father started to talk; "I'm in the building." Maurice slowly moved so as to tap Jonathon to mouth "Lockdown the building, Father's inside."

"Ah, ah, ah," Father warned, "Wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why?" Maurice moved to interrogation Room 2.

"We wouldn't want something bad to happen to your parents do we?" Maurice froze outside the door. The phone clicked and Maurice heard shouts of a struggle and the noise of two bodies hitting the floor, neither dead nor unconscious. The phone clicked again. "So what do you think eh?" Father was back on, "Gonna call security now and tell them to arrest me?" He chuckled.

"What do you want Father?" Maurice asked quietly.

"I'm surprised, Maurice, that it would be you of all people to be that mole in my organisation."

"Don't sound so shocked."

"I have everything under my control. I have Francine's dad hostage here; and your parent's are being captured over there. Tell no-one or else." Father hung up. Maurice was amazed in the wrong sense.

**08:41:32 **Jack walked into Interrogation Room 1 to "talk" to Cree. He sat down on a chair straight across the table from Cree, who was still recovering from the "ass-kicking" Jack gave her earlier. She was still a little bit "peeved". Francine was in the watching room after having her "mental breakdown" and Abigail was in the room with Jack so that she could "take care" of her sister and keep everything "under control"… Meanwhile next door.

"…And are you sure the audio sample you used was Jack breaking up the fight between Nigel & Abigail?" Father asked.

"Yep boss, and I'm sure he fell for it too he did," the guard on the other end replied.

"I aim to be out by 10. And I have the package with me. Francine personally gave it to me. Are you outside?"

"Nearly boss."

"Well less talk, more drive!" Father hung up… Meanwhile in Interrogation Room 1. The table was gum-side up; Cree was backed into a corner; Jack was chocking the life out of her; Abigail was watching intently, calm as usual and Francine was on the verge of another mental breakdown. Just another typical Jack interrogation.

"I'm going to give you one more chance, what is Father planning next?" Jack said menacingly.

"Bite me," she replied not caring what Jack would do to her. Jack turned to Abigail.

"Turn the table back up," he instructed. She did so whilst Jack shoved Cree onto the chair. He took out a pack of needles and threw them on the table. "You know what these are?"

"Needles," Cree replied. Everyone was watching the interrogation from the main screen on the main floor, technically goofing off.

"Oh god," Jonathon said, "He's going to do the famous needle trick, shield your eyes," whilst turning his head away from the screen.

"We're going to play a little game," Jack said whilst walking around Cree, "I call it… Chicken. And your hand is playing too. Abbie, pin down her hand." Abigail did so and Jack grabbed a needle a lifted it in the air. Cree's hand struggled around but Jack was a precision aimer and got her middle finger. Cree yelled hard enough for everyone at work to notice. "C'mon Cree just give me a fucking answer, Abbie I'll pay later."

"No… Father… will… kill me… if I tell you… anything," Cree babbled through yelps of pain. Jack pulled the needle out of Cree's hand.

"Take a break," he answered as he cuffed Cree back into the chair. Abigail let go and left with Jack. They stood outside with Jack resting his arm on the side of the door. "So we got nowhere," he stated, "10 minuets of hard interrogation and nothing." Jack looked into Abigail's eyes at just about the same time as Abigail looked into Jack's. They both new what he was thinking.

"Oh no," Abigail switched on pleading mode, "Oh for god sake Jack no." He stopped her.

"Plan B worked with everyone else…"

"…And left them mentally scarred for life and they're after you're head…"

"…With them now rotting away in a jail cell for the rest of their lives…"

"…But she's fragile. Beneath the icy dominate surface she's…"

"…Just like every other terrorist and; (he paused) we need to know what she's hiding. We have no choice; we're going with Plan B."

**08:47:15**

**08:52:51**

Long Beach, Subway. The latest train just pulled up at the station. A packed crowd squeezed on to make the daily commute. Also getting on were two youths that were no older than 10 or 11. One was a boy, one was a girl. They got on and sat at the back, away from everyone else. The boy pulled out a phone and dialled a number.

"So you're on?" Father said.

"Yes," said the boy.

"Excellent," Father replied in his cold, merciless tone. "I'll call you when I need you. 'Til then, stay inconspicuous." They hung up. The children paid for the tickets ("All the way around") and the train departed.

**08:54:07 **Francine was sat upstairs sobbing. Again. Maurice this time summoned the courage to go in and talk to her. He pushed open the door and sat down.

"And what do you want?" Francine mumbled.

"I'm here to talk to you and give you some advice," Maurice told her.

"No, you're here to tell me that I'm not doing my temporary job right and make me feel even worse than I already do!"

"No I'm not," Maurice stated. He paused, "I'm in the same situation. Father has apparently got my parents too even though it's hard to believe. I just want you to know," he stopped, "That you will get through this and you and your dad will enjoy yourselves again." Maurice stood up but stopped before he left. He turned around and bent down to pick up something. "Father wanted me to give you this," he said as he put the box on the table. "He likes to think it's the end of your level 1 punishment." He left. Francine carefully opened the lid and found a hand. Her mother's hand. Father was watching on the camera footage phone.

"This is way better than Eastenders!" he remarked.

**08:56:42 **Jack walked back into Interrogation Room 1 not stopping at all. Cree tried to get up but wasn't able to. Jack threw the table across the room. Everyone on the floor was watching, again.

"Cree I haven't got time to play games with you I want a straight answer, what is Father planning next?" he asked.

"You know what," she said, "Why don't you go fu…" Jack smacked her around the face.

"I have not got time, WHAT IS FATHER PLANNING?" Cree remained silent. Jack picked her up and threw her about, kicked on the floor and drew a knife at her. Francine entered the room, behind the blue screen. "ONE LAST TIME, WHAT IS FATHER PLANNING NEXT!?" Cree said nothing. Only, "I'm not saying anything to you."

**A Few Minuets Later**

**08:58:19**Jack paced around. Francine was checking the polygraph to see if Cree was lying meanwhile _she_ was now an extremely quiet mouse in the big bad world. Now's the time, Jack thought.

"Cree how much do you love your sister?" he asked. Cree knew this was headed somewhere.

"And this has something to do with you, how?" she replied icy as ever. Jack smirked. All gone according to plan, he thought.

"What would you be like if you found out that your sister, Abigail Lincoln, was in fact…" he paused, "…the world's biggest traitor?" Cree missed a heartbeat. Jack pulled down a screen that had Abigail gagged, tied and on her knees.

"It's not possible."

"In fact, it is. You see, she has been working for the last few years for a secret terrorist group known only as The Others; and she has been relaying information to them and sharing top-secret info to them. She is to be executed in 1 minute; if you don't tell me what I want to know." Cree remained quiet. "Have it your way." Jack took out a radio and spoke into it, "Proceed with execution." Cree looked at the screen intently as Nigel walked forward and slowly picked up the silenced 9mm off of the table. Every move was exaggerated to excruciating detail. The remover of the silencer. The checking and then loading of the clip. And the slide of the rail as the silver finished death-machine cocked its first and only bullet. Jack slowly handed Cree the transmitter.

"You can stop this," were the only words spoken by Jack. Nigel grasped his hand around the trigger. Cree was sweating buckets. Nigel tightened his grip on the trigger. Cree was rocking furiously rocking in the chair. Nigel's hand was almost a fist. The rail was moving back.

"WAIT!!!!!!!!"

**08:59:57**

**08:59:58**

**08:59:59**

**09:00:00…**

**So that's it. Review please! I hate my lack of them dammit. Now it's time for behind the scenes part 2.**

**Well. This was hell to write. The chapter changed hundreds of times whilst writing. Some plots became convulted and ideas never made it off of the drawing board. But if people like it, hey, I'm happy. But I'll be taking a break and coming back later. As you can see, there's a bit more humour in this chap. That's because (a) I want to write something funny and (b) I want to retain the KND humour.**

**Any questions, send them to me and I'll answer some next chapter. The current story arc (Francine's Dad) will end next chapter. We will also see if Cree will tell Jack what she knows, Maurice will consult his family problems and Rachael is going to be dragged into this.**

**That's all for now!**


	5. 9:00am to 10:00am

**Well it's been such a long time coming, I thought you'd understand. Other than quoting Pendulum, I'm back with the first new KND chapter in a year and a half. Just to warn you, it's a bit of an epic. Thank you so much for holding out. Now, enjoy and Read & Review!**

**A/N: I don't own KND or 24. And this chapter contains strong language, scenes of violence and strong scenes of torture.**

**The Following Takes Place Between 9:00am and 10:00am**

**09:00:00 **"Well Cree, I'm waiting," Jack said. The execution had been on hold for about 5 seconds now, and to Jack that was 5 seconds too long to break Cree. If she took any longer, then he would have to kill Abigail and he didn't want that one bit. "Last chance Cree." Still nothing. "…Pull the trigger." Nigel's finger that was clenched around the trigger gripped even tighter and the trigger was being squeezed within an inch of its life, but being purposely careful so as to not grip it hard so that the bullet would come racing out and crashing straight into Abigail's skull. Abby's face sent shivers down Cree's spine.

"FATHER IS IN THE BUILDING!" she screamed at the top of her voice. Jack clenched the transmitter as hard as he could and yelled at Nigel to not pull the trigger. Francine froze.

"What did you just say?" Jack asked with a bitter hatred in voice mixed with a slight tinge of fear. He paced up to Cree and looked her straight in the eye. She flinched slightly and started hyperventilating.

"Father… snuck in and… is using Francine… as… a leverage to… get everything… he needs," she stammered. Jack spun around to check on Francine. But the door had just slammed shut. She was gone. A traitor. And a homegrown terrorist was in the site of some of the most secure data in the whole of the United States. Jack immediately rang Jonathon.

"Woodale."

"Get the entire building under lockdown. Nobody goes in or out. Get Maurice to start a scan for Father, Sector V and me will look for Francine. Jonathon, GET THE FUCKING BUILDING LOCKED DOWN!" Jack handcuffed Cree to the chair. Immediately Jonathon entered the combination and then the only way out of the building was the roof. Everywhere else was locked down tight. Jack hung up. He turned to Cree. She was staring at the monitor. Jack got close and whispered in Cree's ear. "Hey, guess what Cree?" he whispered. She whimpered. "Your sister... is not a traitor." Cree's face turned from scared, to shocked and then anger. She had been duped. "We made the whole thing up." He was now circling her. "You fell for it hook, line and sinker." You could see the anger on her face continually growing. "And you know the worst part for you?" Jack leaned right into her ear, "You are still going to spend every single waking moment of the remainder of your life rotting away in a prison cell." A really evil smile spread across his lips. He started moving to the door, swiped his card and then opened the door. He stood there. "Enjoy." And then left.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!! JACK, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE! YOU ARE GONNA… JACK!" The door slammed.

**09:02:12 **Maurice grabbed the phone and dialled Jack's number.

"Jack."

"Maurice, I need you to head up the search for Father."

"You're not giving me orders here Jack."

"Francine has betrayed us. Rachel is protected in a secure wing of Medical and not that fit for duty yet. You're here as consultant to tell us how to do our goddamn jobs and nothing else. So if you don't mind, I'll pick up the pieces and run this place for a little while. You got that?"

Maurice sighed. Jack was right. As usual. "Fine. I'll get hunting but I have an inkling."

"Where?"

"Interrogation Room 2. He has Mr. Boss held hostage as leverage so that he can get Francine to do his bidding. She's not a traitor Jack."

"Until we can track her down and talk to her we have to assume that she is. How do you know Father's in IT2?"

"I'll explain later, do you want me to get a team in position to get Father immediately?" Jack slowed. He realised the risks of setting a team up now of all times. If Father knows something is up, he thought, then he'll kill Mr. Boss and get out of there.

"Negative. Wait until I get to the floor. Tell Sector V to start a full sweep of the area. We have got to find Francine." Maurice promptly turned and told Hoagie and Wallabee to tell Abigail and Nigel their new assignments. But Maurice noticed something. He got back on with Jack.

"Jack, we have a problem," he announced.

"You think?"

"No it's not that. Kuki's not here. Any idea where she could be?" Jack froze. He knew.

"Shit. I'm heading back to Interrogation 1. Have everyone in Sector V get moving now! I need you there with back up!" He started running back.

**09:03:48 **Cree's interrogation room buzzed as Kuki opened the door. She slammed it shut whilst fixing her eyes on Cree and only on Cree. She stopped staring at her for only a second to look at the keypad with which she typed in a code. She moved to the top of the room and did the same for the keypad up there.

"Hello Cree," she said with a slight bit of restraint in her voice. Jack was running down the corridor. Maurice was moving with a team. Kuki slowly moved towards Cree and sat on the edge of the table. There was something calm about the way she approached the table and the way she had pressed the keypads earlier. Almost methodical. Trance like.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Cree, the icy demeanour from earlier returning.

"You know what I want."

"Umm… No I don't."

"Yes… you do." Kuki had a very hard voice and a tone that showed she had a bone to pick. Cree just sat there with a slightly puzzled look on her face that said it all. Kuki tightened her grip on the table. "December 23rd. 2006." She paused. "You killed him."

Cree snorted. "Hah! That little wretch? He deserved to die."

"HE DID NOT DESERVE TO BE MURDERED!!" Kuki yelled whilst slamming both of her fists onto the table. Jack was outside trying to swipe his card. Maurice and his team were there too.

"Dammit!" Jack muttered aloud.

"What is it?" Maurice asked. Jack tried kicking the door down, but to no avail.

"Dammit!" Jack shouted.

"Again, what is it?" Jack stopped kicking the door.

"Oh, she's smart. (He was pointing to his head) She has got something up there after all."

"Jack I think you've gone slightly insane."

"I do during these situations. Just a little. (Now he was using his finger and thumb to indicate how little 'little' was). Father is nearby and we finally have a chance to put away Cree but Kuki's in there and she's (He kicked the door again) going to kill her for revenge! Dammit!"

"Yeah well, it'd be nice to know why we can't get in." Jack turned to Maurice.

"Kuki has typed in a phrase on the keypad to lock the room from the inside and we can't access it at all."

"None of it?"

"Only the observation room that looks inside the actual interrogation room."

"You've got to go in."

"Fine."

Kuki was completely unfazed by the attack on the door outside and had spent the entire time staring Cree out.

"You remember how you started with him?" Cree shook her head. She had refused to say another word. Kuki staring her out had scared her stiff. "You took a chainsaw and cut off his paw. You didn't even give him a chance to feel the pain." She paced up behind Cree. "Of course, I didn't have access to the same materials that you did… But I found something that would more than make do." Kuki pulled out a machete that she had hidden up her long green jumper sleeve. Cree started shaking and jerking about to try and break free. But she was still handcuffed by her hands and feet. She wasn't going anywhere. Kuki took hold of Cree's hand and pressed the machete against her right hand, making sure that the blade wouldn't cut into her fingers. The cold, metallic blade pressed hard against her hand.

"His paw was 3 fingers wide. Now you will feel exactly the same kind of pain he felt." Jack crashed through the door and slammed on the window.

"KUKI!" Kuki halted. Jack tried accessing the console panel into the room, but to no avail.

"Stay out of this Jack!" She shouted. Jack returned to the window.

"Kuki! Don't do this. You don't want to do this," he pleaded. Kuki stopped, looked at Cree and then looked at the machete. She moved the Machete. Past the first finger. Then she slowly dug deep down in the middle finger and only the middle finger. Cree yelled with pain in an uncontrollable manner as the sharp edge penetrated the skin and blood flowed like a waterfall down the finger. "NO!" Jack screamed. "KUKI!" The machete then pierced through the bone and then slammed onto the chair. Cree's middle finger fell onto the floor. She started crying with tears flooding down her cheeks in just as much proportion as the blood that dripped off the chair. Jack was horrified and pressed his hands against his face. Maurice heard from the outside what was going on. He wanted to tell his team to set the entry charges but he couldn't. It was too risky. Kuki's eyes were crazy and filled with uncontrollable rage. Kuki bent down, picked up the finger, set it down on the table and pressed the machete on Cree's neck, once again making sure that the machete didn't cut through.

"Kuki! Stop!" Jack cried as he once again slammed on the window. Kuki held her position.

"You got everything you wanted from her," she stammered, "Now… I get everything I want."

"Kuki, no!" Jack banged once more and then rested his hands on the window. "I can't say that you don't want to do this. Because I know you do. But doing this is not going to bring Bradley back." Kuki relaxed slightly.

"But it's what he would have wanted."

"No it's not. You've got it up here (he pointed to his head) that he does. But he doesn't. He would much rather have Cree rot in prison for the rest of her life. We'll see how tough she is then." Kuki stayed frozen. Cree whimpered. "Kuki?" Kuki moved the machete away from Cree and dropped it on the floor.

"A big dose of anaesthetic and a steady hand and the finger will go back on nicely," she said before she moved to the door and unlocked it. Kuki opened the door and walked out. Jack buried his head in his hands. Cree was going to jail. His goal was achieved.

**09:08:05 **Outside, Maurice stopped Kuki. Jack came out too via the Observation Room.

"Kuki Sanban," Maurice said, "You are under arrest for unwarranted torture of a high profile suspect in custody." Maurice ordered the guards to cuff her. Jack walked up.

"Maurice," he motioned to a corner. Maurice followed and they met in the corner.

"Maurice you can't arrest Kuki," Jack pleaded, "Not now, not today. We need her!"

"She just attacked and tortured Cree Lincoln, Jack! That is against the law and will make transferring her even trickier."

"She is the best medic we've got and someone needs to perform the procedure on Cree!"

"But she is mentally unstable. What next Jack? She's tries to kill Cree on the operating table and make it look like an accident?" Maurice was shouting by this point.

"You and I both know that she won't do that."

"But she just did something like that Jack!"

"And now she's calmed down."

"That doesn't change a damn thing! Kuki needs to be quarantined."

"I know that you're running out of excuses, Maurice. Just let Kuki go now and when everything is over she can explain herself then. But for now, just let her do her job." Maurice sighed.

"Fine. But this isn't over."

"Thank you." Jack and Maurice walked back up to the guards.

"Uncuff her." The guards did so. "Have Cree transferred to Medical for a procedure. And get her ready to leave the building in 40 minutes." Maurice looked at Jack, disgruntled, whilst Jack was taking a now sobbing Kuki to a corner.

"Kuki," Jack spoke softly, "It's OK. You are going to be OK. I've sorted everything out; Maurice isn't going to arrest you." Kuki dried her eyes and her voice repaired itself to a degree.

"But… Cree…" she stuttered.

"Don't worry. She needs surgery like you recommended and you're going to give it to her." Kuki looked shocked. "Don't worry. This is your chance to prove yourself. If you can pull this off Maurice won't arrest you. And she'll be under a heavy dose of anaesthetic. You'll be fine." Kuki nodded. She would do the procedure. "Good. Come on. Hug." They hugged and Jack walked down to the main floor. Cree had been moved to Medical. The corridor was empty.

**09:10:18 **A grate on the ventilation shaft overlooking the empty corridor dropped down onto the floor. 3 seconds after that happened a suitcase dropped down onto the floor. And another 3 seconds after that, Francine lowered herself down through it and dropped on the floor. She picked up the suitcase, surveyed the area, walked to the door of Interrogation Room 2, unlocked it and went inside. Father was holding a gun next to Mr. Boss' head. She shut the door.

"Now," he spoke, "I am going to open the door. You will slide the suitcase in, and then I will close the door. You do anything else, I kill him. Are we clear?" Francine nodded. Her concern was masked behind her new emotionless facade. Father went over to the panel, never moving his gun away from the direction of Mr. Boss' head. He unlocked the door and opened it. He didn't fully open it, but he opened it with enough room for the suitcase to slide in. He kept his hand on the handle, and the gun pointing in the direction of Francine's dad. Francine bent down and slid the case in. Father slammed the door, locked it and then picked up the case. Francine started for the door.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Father asked.

"Anywhere but here. You can reach me on my cell," she replied. She typed in the first two digits of the exit panel.

"But that's the thing Francine. The second you step out of this room, you are a target. An accident waiting to happen." She punched in the third. "There is nowhere for you to go without being seen." Fourth, now. "You may as well wait. They have a tab on your cell. They will find you." She stopped. "At least stay and see your dad's punishment." Francine moved away from the door and stared into the interrogation room. Father got out his own bag and started rummaging. "Finding out I'm here is bad for both of us Francine. For me, I have to move my schedule up. For you, it makes your job that much harder." Father stopped rummaging. He squeezed his hand around something. "Did you know that the hole in a nutcracker is about the size of the average human finger?" Francine wasn't sure that it was true but knew what was coming next. Her fears were realised as Father pulled the nutcracker out of the bag. "I liked Kuki's punishment of Cree," he said. "It was swift, damaging… horrific even. The only problem… was that it was over with too quickly." Father moved the nutcracker's hole and slid it through the middle of Mr. Boss' index finger on his right hand. Father then began to apply pressure. Mr. Boss began screaming but was quickly silenced by Father as he covered his mouth whilst Francine looked on in horror. "Shush," he whispered into Mr. Boss' ear, "We wouldn't want to alert the dogs now would we?" Mr. Boss continued screaming, but became more subdued as the pressure increased. Then the bone snapped. Father released his grip on the finger and Mr Boss himself, who by now had stopped screaming and started crying. Blood dribbled down from the broken finger. "Listen Francine and listen good. You have one more strike. I have one more job. Do this right and your Dad will leave this building alive whilst I go free. Get it wrong; and I blow his brains out, and get away safely." Francine looked on. Nervous. Shaking. "We clear?" Francine nodded. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Here's what you're going to do."

**09:13:09**

**09:17:38**

Jack looked over Jonathon's shoulder.

"We got anything?" he asked.

"Negative." Jonathon replied. Jack crossed over to Hoagie.

"Anything?"

"No. But I am tracing any and all calls made throughout this building to Francine's number. I can then triangulate her position and try and get updates every few seconds."

"Is there any way we can just track her now?" Jack asked putting on his reading glasses. "Like hacking into her SIM card to get some sort 'always on' tracking system?"

"Unfortunately no. KND SIM cards have some sort of device on them that prevents that from happening. We can get tracking updates every 5 seconds but no always on feature. This was to make it harder for us to be tracked by adults."

"And you designed it…"

"And I designed it, yes. I pretty obviously didn't prepare for this eventuality." Jack turned to Jonathon.

"Jonathon I need you to help Hoagie." Woodale looked puzzled.

"How?"

"Follow up Hoagie and look through all CCTV footage recorded within the last hour. Look for any images of Francine and/or Father." Jack started moving away. "And check for any abnormal heat signatures in the ventilation ducts. She may be in there," he shouted back. They got to work. Hoagie got up, walked over to Jonathon and started typing into his system.

"What are you doing?" Jonathon asked.

"Helping you," Hoagie replied. He opened up a window and turned on the two computer screens either side of Jonathon. The screens were then flooded with CCTV images from all 20 cameras. "OK. Now you can view all footage as it happens and continue… what the hell?" Hoagie stared in at camera 17 or rather, lack of. The footage had been cut off. "He's in Interrogation Room 2. Jack!" Jack was ready to get Francine as son as she was found. He moved towards the computer.

"Yeah?"

"Looks like Maurice was right. Interrogation Room 2's camera is offline. Father has to be in there."

"OK, I'll notify him. Good work Hoagie." Jack started away.

"Actually, it was Jonathon." Jack stopped and looked at Woodale.

"Good work Jonathon." Then Jack walked off. Hoagie sat back down at his computer. Jonathon wheeled over next to him.

"Hoagie," he spoke, "Thanks. I owe you one."

"No you don't," Hoagie replied, "Now then, do you know how to run a vent thermal scan?"

"I was trained on it over at Division but I'm…"

Hoagie interrupted him. "Good, let me show you what you need to do." Jonathon and Hoagie wheeled back over to Jonathon's station and got to work.

**09:19:26 **In the operating room of the KND Medical Wing, Kuki was preparing for Cree's surgery. She was surrounded by 2 assistants, she began surgery by announcing the details.

"OK… time is 09:19:38. Patient is Cree Lincoln. Patient requires reconstructive surgery on their right hand, middle finger via anaesthetic and careful stitching. Administering anaesthetic now." Kuki pressed the mask right onto Cree's mouth. Unusual for Cree, she didn't struggle. She just let the anaesthetic seep into her airflow. In 10 seconds, she was out.

"Anaesthetic has been administered on patient. Starting reconstructive surgery." Kuki composed herself, and then began surgery.

**09:20:21 **Francine was crawling through the air vents, whilst on the phone to Father. She was nearly where she needed to be.

"I'm almost there," she whispered.

"Good," Father replied. He was busy using his time on the KND Server by keeping an eye on what everyone is doing and cycling through employee records. "When you get there, download the files marked '*-12/AX' and '6#H-2Q'. When that's happened, send them to me and then get to the roof. Your transport will be waiting."

"And my dad?"

"He'll walk out of here alive along with me," a smile was spreading across his lips, which was quickly dismantled, "That was the deal."

"Are you sure the transport will be there?"

"Yes. But you should worry about your job. Not about getting out."

"Fine. I'll call you when I get there." They both hung up. Father immediately dialled someone. After 2 beeps they picked up.

"Hello."

"Chad I have a job for you." Chad was busy on his laptop. Working through files recovered from the pen drive that Kayleigh Chesters was carrying in her right back pocket. He stopped.

"How much are we talking about?" He looked at Kayleigh who was busy staring at him. Father started pacing around.

"Chad, Chad, Chad. It's always about the money with you, isn't it? Money, money, money." Chad got up and pressed the phone hard against his face.

"I need to make a living, Father. And you have a trust fund."

"Which is busy paying for the other jobs." Chad didn't seem dissuaded. He got paid per job that was transferred to a Swiss bank account.

"How much do I get paid," he paused, "Sir." Father loved respect. This would make him sway on Chad's side usually.

"The usual."

"What's the job?" he started moving away.

"I'll send you the info as soon as I get it." Chad was now in the kitchen. "Something wrong, Chad?" Chad sighed.

"I found a KND agent snooping around my house looking for incriminating evidence." Father sighed angrily and moved his head away from Mr. Boss.

"Did you take care of him?"

"It's a she, and yes I did. She's currently held in the chamber." Father took a deep breath and exhaled whilst considering his options. He brought the phone back up to his mouth.

"Right. Do the job, and then question her. Find out anything she knows."

"Got it," Chad checked on her, "What type is the job?"

"Ambush."

"I'll get the team." Chad used a reliable team when going it alone simply wasn't an option. "I'll leave in 20 minutes."

"You'll have the schematics in 15." They hung up. Father lit a cigarette. He turned to Mr. Boss and offered him one. Mr. Boss declined.

"I prefer cigars," he explained. Father took one long drag and then let the fumes roll out of his nose.

"You know that it's nothing personal," Father stated, "It's strictly business." Mr. Boss sniggered.

"Godfather," he stated, "You always were good with your references."

"But it is strictly business," Father insisted.

"I knew my part." The men stood around in the uncomfortable silence.

**09:22:46 **"YES! YES! WE GOT HER!" Jonathon shouted as he jumped out of his seat at the yes's, clapped his hands and then landed bottom in the exact position it was before at the "we got her". "WE GOT HER!" he shouted again just to re-affirm his point. Jack, Nigel, Wallabee, Abigail and Hoagie crowded around him.

"What have you got?" Jack asked slightly sceptical about it.

"The results of the thermal scan are in and she's been on the move," he replied his body bounced up and down in the seat with all the excitement of a child racing downstairs for his Christmas presents. "See this line here?" Jonathon pointed to the much thicker line that was going in a specific route. "This is the route that Francine took along the ventilation shafts and it stops here." Jonathon pointed to an exit point.

"That's the entrance to the East Fire Stairs," Wallabee noted.

"And look who's casually climbing them." Jonathon pulled up a camera, which showed Francine on Level 1.

"That's where she is. We're ready to move. Me and Nigel will take the East stairs. Wallabee and Abbie, you take the West. Hoagie and Jonathon, I need real time updates on her status." Jack was good at relaying orders in one neat bundle.

"Roger."

"Let's move!" The team split up and headed down the hallway to the East and West fire stairs with Jack and Nigel reaching theirs first. Francine was climbing the stairs slowly, making sure to check for cameras, when she heard the footsteps. She was just below Level 2 at this point and looked through the middle stair railings. She saw Jack and Nigel climbing them.

"Dammit," she muttered under her breath. She drew her gun and fired a shot through the gap. It just missed Jack. He looked up. Their eyes locked with one another. Jack moved first, then Francine bolted up to Level 3.

"She's at the 3rd level guys," Jonathon told them. Jack and Nigel were on Level 2. Francine raced into the Data Room and slammed the door.

"She's just entered the Data Room, Wally and Abbie hurry!" Hoagie stated. Francine pushed one of the big heavy data terminals in front of the door. She heard footsteps coming the other side as well. Francine darted over to the other door and slammed it. The first door was being banged at by Jack and Nigel. She pushed another data terminal in front of the door just in time as that was banged at by Wallabee.

"OK, Francine has just sealed herself in the Data Room via two data terminals." Jonathon relayed. From inside, Francine could hear one of Jack's dammits.

"How many exits are there from that room?" he asked.

"2. And they are blocked," Hoagie responded. Another dammit filtered out of Jack's mouth. Francine started accessing the required files. "Right, Francine is accessing some files and downloading them to her PDA."

"What are they?" Nigel asked this question.

"Can't tell. The Data Room is shielded it's impossible to say which files she's flicking through." Hoagie paused for a second a thought. "Hold on, let me try and find a back way into the system. Jonathon, keep an eye on her."

"She can't go far but I'll do so none the less," Jonathon replied. A progress bar popped up to show that the files were downloading. Francine called Father. He picked up immediately.

"Yes?"

"The files are downloading now."

**09:24:47 **"How are they doing?"

"About 20%, they'll be downloaded within the next 30 seconds."

"Excellent."

"We're going to have to change the plan."

"I saw, you're busy being chased. I'm watching it all on here. I must say, it's rather riveting. More so than an episode of 24." Father did that snigger he does when he laughs at his own jokes.

"Don't worry, I know a way out."

"Then why do you need to change the plan?"

"Because if I try to send anything from here, then the KND can block it and you'll never have it sent through."

"So? What are you suggesting?"

"I can get up to the roof, get the helicopter to take me a restaurant about half a mile down from here. If you can get me there then I can send the files."

"On what?" Francine sighed. This part of the plan that she'd just formulated was going to be the hardest sell.

"The Cloud."

"The free to access network? Are you insane!?"

"It's hard I know but it's the quickest way."

"And they can't follow you?"

"No. The buildings under lockdown. It'll take them 6 minutes to undo the lockdown and by then the file will have been sent." Father paused and considered the idea.

"Fine. But you better be correct." The file had downloaded and Francine hung up. She removed her PDA and moved towards a corner of the room. Assault teams had arrived by now to bust down the door. Francine removed a grate and grabbed hold of a ledge.

"Hang on guys, she's doing something," Jonathon warned. Francine disappeared into the ventilation ducts. "Son of a bitch, she's in a shaft!" The doors had been knocked down and the Sector climbed into the room.

"Dammit!" Jack's vocabulary seemed to consist of that one word by now. Jack told one of the assault members to use a smoke grenade in the shaft. "Jonathon we're trying to smoke her out. Where does the shaft lead?"

"Gimme a sec." Jonathon pulled up a schematic and cycled through. Skim reading powers had activated. "OK, Jack. It leads to the bathrooms on the 4th floor."

"Which ones?"

"The girls."

"That's it. Go, go, go!" The teams sprinted to their respective staircases and reached the 4th floor.

**09:26:32 **They met up at either side of the toilet door.

"OK. Abbie get ready to go in there," said Nigel.

"Why me?" Abigail didn't understand.

"You're a girl. And this is the girl's toilets. No boy goes in there so a girl should enter." Abbie's cheeks flared red.

"If that's so, then you should go in Nigel. Or Wally, since he loves it so much." Wallabee threw a sulk.

"Oh come on! I was only in there once! Once!"

"Jack? Help me out here," Abigail pleaded.

"If you don't all stop arguing I'll throw you all in there!" he snapped, "And Nigel has a point Abbie. I order you to go and check it out." Abigail sighed and went in. Francine was hiding in the last cubicle. Abigail checked underneath the first one. Gun drawn. Francine peered out of the door. Abigail kicked the first door. Nothing. She primed herself to kick down the second door. Again, nothing. She determined that via process of elimination, Francine had to be in the last one. She braced herself. Held her gun up and pushed the door in. There was no one in there.

"Nothing in here," she shouted to the others. Outside Jack sighed but felt something. He saw that the men's cubicle door was opened right on his shoulder. He slammed the door, and there was Francine, halfway to the stairs.

"Francine!" Jack shouted, but she was already running. Jack ordered Nigel to follow him and for Wallabee and Abigail to continue up the West Fire Stairs to keep her surrounded. "Jonathon, she's heading for the roof, stay on her!" Jonathon himself kept an eye on her.

"Jack if you give me two minutes I'll have those file infos you need," Hoagie stated.

**09:27:42 **Francine was already on Level 4 by the time Jack & Nigel had hit the staircases. Sensing this being her chance to remove to obstacles between her and her dad's freedom she fired two shots down through the banister. They both missed and she was nearly on Level 5. Jack & Nigel had stopped a second to allow the bullets to miss them and as such were only just on Level 4 when Francine emptied her final 3 bullets through the gaps in the stairwell from midway up to Level 6. Jack and Nigel ducked and ran and Nigel fired one shot at Francine's leg. Like Francine's frenzy of bullets, he missed but it spooked her enough to get her on the 6 floor. She kicked the door leading the to the roof in and sprinted into the outdoors. She was horrified. There was no helicopter. It was a set-up. She was stood still and almost forgot about Jack & Nigel until Jack shouted,

"Stay where you are!" She disobeyed and dashed for the other stairwell but Wallabee and Abigail bursted through with their guns drawn.

"Stand down Francine!" Wallabee yelled. Francine spun around. Jack and Nigel were there with their pistols drawn too.

"It's over." And it was. Francine had nowhere to go. Jack touched his earpiece. "We have the suspe…" All communications went offline. Headsets, phones, cameras, all of them just stopped. Father looked at his PDA puzzled. It had frozen. "OK," Jack and the others holstered their weapons, "Now we can talk." Francine was slightly confused. "We set up a lot of this, we just wanted to talk because we have a plan. Tell her Abbie."

"We haven't really been trying to get you. We just needed to track you down so that you can help us."

"For 90 seconds all communications have been disabled to allow us to extract any info from you that could help us get Father." Nigel spoke that. Now Wallabee got to say something.

"We plan to ambush him in Interrogation Room 2 after a ploy is set up by us to get you opposite him so that he's distracted when we take him in."

"All we need is for you to tell us what files he asked you to download." Jack finished off. Francine stood there for a second taking it all in. "Please Francine," Jack pleaded, "I promise you I will do everything I can to save your dad." Francine sighed then looked up at Jack.

"The files are '*-12/AX' and '6#H-2Q'." Jack instantly knew without thinking.

"It's Cree's transfer route." Time was running out. "OK, stay up here. Give us 10 minuets and we'll have a solution and call you back down. Does Father have access to our server?"

"Level 8." Francine was being very co-operative.

"That's high, but not high enough to escape us." A stutter and crackle came from the headset. "Comm's coming back on. You know what to do Francine." Jack's headset, and everyone else's, came back to life.

"Jack? All teams check in." Jonathon's familiar voice returned. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but listen. Francine escaped. She jumped off the building and landed in a garbage truck. She's off the premises. How long til lockdown can be removed?"

"5 minutes."

"Keep working on it. Make it go faster! Hoagie, do you have the files?" Father was getting every word of this.

"No. Whatever happened wiped the drive clean and it'll take hours before we find out what it was." Hoagie acted well when it came to sounding like defeat. Jack sighed.

"Right. We're heading back down. We can't do anything until lockdown can be removed. Just get Cree ready for transport. DAMMIT!" Sector V went off comm. "Stay here. Buy us some time," he told Francine. They headed off. In the operating room, Kuki finished the operation.

"Reconstructive surgery complete at 09:30:04. Patient will take 2 minutes to come around. Will now prepare her for criminal transport." Kuki finished stating and then left the room, motioning for the guards to head in and prep Cree. Francine stood outside with her head buried deep into her arms. Her phone rang. She answered.

"Fulbright."

"What the hell just happened?" Father asked inquisitively. Francine summoned up some courage.

"I could ask you the same thing you two timing, back stabbing son of a bitch!"

"OK. So, maybe (he started stressing the words) quite possibly in my original plan (he stopped stressing and started mumbling) the idea was that you send me the files and I leave you to get arrested on the roof." He chuckled.

"Figures. Well," Francine started in an authoritive tone, "Looks like we're sticking with my back-up plan."

"Looks like we are. How far out are you?"

"15 minutes." Father clenched his fist.

"That's 15 minutes too long Francine."

"Yes but I'm currently in a garbage truck that makes stops every few seconds and it would take 10 minutes to walk but I will easily be spotted because I'm in broad daylight. It would have been 5 minutes if I was in a bloody helicopter! Your mistake!" Father took in this reasoning. After a long considering pause, he retaliated with the following statement.

"OK Francine. You have 15 minutes. If I don't have the files within that time frame; you here or not, I'll kill him." Father then hung up. Francine's nervous posture returned. She was putting all of her hope in Jack & Maurice. For her dad's sake. She was hoping that they were right.

**09:31:15**

**09:37:01**

Jack checked up on Hoagie. He leaned in close and whispered.

"How long?" Hoagie himself paused slightly to check his comm. He motioned for 3 minutes. "OK." Jack moved to Jonathon. He didn't lean in close and he didn't whisper. "How long?"

"It should be offline… now." Jonathon was referring to lock down and as of 09:37:14 the doors were unlocked, the shutters pulled up and everything was back to normal.

"OK, we'll send teams after Francine in 2 minutes. Is Cree ready for transport?" Jonathon nodded and pointed over to the outside of Medical. She was being forced towards the door. Jack met her there. She stood still. They locked eyes for a few seconds and then Jack stated, "Cree Lincoln, you are being transferred to a local penitentiary a few miles from here via a secure prison convoy. You will be held there until your trial has been arranged. I suggest you find a good lawyer." They continued staring. Cree moved her reconstructed finger. "Get her out of my sight." Cree was lead through the double doors to the prison convoy that was outside. Jack walked back over to Hoagie. He motioned for 1. Father's phone rang. It was Chad.

"Yes?"

"We are all here. What is taking so goddamn long?" Chad and his team of hired guns had assembled inside the house.

"The person I'm collecting the files from is going to take a little longer than expected. They'll be no longer than 5 minutes."

"The target may have gotten past any of our possible hit zones by then!"

"Do you know where the truck is going?" Chad paused.

"You didn't say anything about a truck." Father sighed.

"The target is Cree's transfer van. The files have the route but also have the schematics to said van."

"So why don't you have them?"

"You can't download files from the Data Room externally. That's why I sent someone to do the job for me. You know that I would never send anyone to do a job for me that I couldn't do myself."

"We are giving up if we don't have it in 6." Chad hung up on Father.

"How rude," he muttered. Father looked at his PDA. It wasn't working this time. He pressed some buttons and tried resetting it. Still nothing.

**09:39:03 **Francine was in the main hall. Called down one minute ago as all cameras, mics and comm. units had been shut down. Jack stared over Hoagie's shoulder as he put the finishing touches to the route.

"OK. You can plug your PDA in now," Hoagie told her. Francine did so and Jack handed her a headset. He implied for her to put it in her ear. As she did so, static spread through her ears, deafening her. She flicked the volume down.

"Right, we need Father to be distracted so that we can burst in. That's why you are going to go to the restaurant and send the files," he instructed. Francine looked slightly puzzled. "Don't worry, these files aren't for the actual route. This should delay them long enough so that when they find out that it's a fake, the convoy will have made it to the penitentiary. Then, when you are with Father, Maurice's team will breach into the room and arrest Father, shocking him enough so that he can't kill your dad. Do you understand?" Francine nodded.

"Yeah."

"OK. What channel did you set Father up on? We need to change ours so that we can monitor and chat over headsets without him knowing what we're doing." Instantly Francine responded.

"99.8."

"Fine. We'll be 107.85. Tune in. Get in the car. We'll be on in a sec." Francine left with her PDA. Jonathon started altering the frequency, making sure to make Father's work on an isolated channel. Francine got in the car. Just at the moment she closed the door, her phone rang. Muttering something under her breath, she answered.

"Fulbright."

"What the hell just happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the entire KND server just went down for 5 minutes and is now fully operational with no difficulties. So, back to my original point, what the hell happened?" Francine bit her lip. She had to think fast.

"I planted a bug in the server on my way out that would crash everything and force them to re-boot the system. It caused the drives to go haywire, data to be lost and force them to neutralize it before rebooting. I put you on a secure channel whilst this was happening to ensure you wouldn't be found." Francine held her breath. She wasn't really sure if the story had been sold to Father. The silence was agonizing.

"Good work." Father checked his watch. "You have 4 minutes." They hung up. Francine changed her radio frequency. 107.85.

"Testing, testing. One, two, one, two. Can you hear me?"

"Francine, you are coming through loud and clear," Jack replied on the other end. Francine buckled up.

"Father just called. I made up an excuse to buy us some time but I'm not sure how long."

"Great job Francine. Get moving. We'll be back on in 3 minutes when you get there." Jack went off comm. Francine drove off. "I'm checking on Maurice. Call me as soon as she's there," he told Jonathon. Then Jack set off for the Situation Room.

**09:41:21 **Jack saw through the glass door that Maurice had a crack team of heavily armed operatives that he was briefing. He pushed it open slightly.

"We will insert at this point," he was pointing to Interrogation Room 2, "Two back up squads will be stationed at the outside parking lot, in case there's a quick getaway. This man is highly dangerous. Do not underestimate him. He may have..." The operatives were caressing their G36C's. Jack flung the door open.

"Maurice." Maurice looked towards him. Jack motioned for him to join him outside for a minute. He did so and the door closed. Maurice suggested that they chat in the corridor. Jack agreed. They moved to the corridor and started. "Maurice, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the private army you've got prepared to take down Father!"

"Your point being?"

"We are arresting a cornered terrorist not invading Afghanistan!"

"I'm not invading a country."

"Then why do you need all of those operatives?"

"You need to be prepared for every eventuality." Jack sighed. "He may try to escape via tunnels for all we know. We need to have every exit covered."

"You don't need that many to cover all possible exits," Maurice put his hands behind his head.

"Jack, you don't understand..."

"I understand perfectly."

"This is MY operation!"

"Not any more if you're going to be like that. You can cover all exits but you don't need a small army. Now go in there and lay off some of them." Jack started to walk away.

"I know all about you Jack." He froze.

"Don't do it Maurice," he spoke quietly.

"I know about your life. Your family. Your scrapes with the law."

"Don't you dare..." The sound of violence was seething through Jack's teeth.

"Your parents abandoned you at, what age was it Jack? 4? Your foster parents consist of a drunk violent dad and an abused mother who is a whore..."

"Maurice," Jack turned around. Maurice loved the reaction he was getting.

"...And then you took out all of your frustrations at school on those bullies. Am I right, Jack?" Jack said nothing. "You always ate your lunch alone. No friends. No one at all. A loner." Jack started forward. "Natural born leader because you always had to get your way didn't..." Maurice never finished that sentence because Jack had grabbed him by the throat and thrown him against the wall.

"You want to get started with me?! Because if so then you better get ready for a war Maurice! You think you can push my buttons!? Congratulations! You have but I wouldn't want to be in your position around about now!" Jack yelled. He raised his fist up and kept it about 10cm away from Maurice's face.

"Go on Jack. Do it. Let me suspend you. There's always a higher up and I'm not sure that they'd be happy with you assaulting a senior member of staff!" Jack held Maurice and his fist there for a few seconds. The fire burning in his eyes. Then he let go and Maurice adjusted himself.

"OK," Jack was calmer now, "It's your operation. But remember, you can cover all exits but too many personnel can make everything become clunky and hard to organise." He kept looking at Maurice. Maurice left.

"Jack." His comm. unit burst into life.

"Yeah?"

"Francine's arrived at the restaurant. You're needed on the floor," Jonathon's voice was unmistakable.

"Right. I'll be there in a sec." He sighed.

"Jack, you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Like I said, I'll be there in a sec." Jack walked past the Conference Room.

"That's the new plan. Meighan, Pizzorno, Edwards, Matthews and Mehler you're all laid off the mission. Karloff and Hannis you're staying. Get suited up. We move out in 10 minutes." Maurice could be heard as Jack stood outside. Maurice looked at him. Jack nodded and made his way back to the main floor.

**09:44:01 **Francine sat down in the restaurant. She pulled out her PDA and accessed the files. She clicked send and typed in the address that Father gave her. A message popped up asking if she was sure that she wanted to send the file. Francine paused. She wasn't proud of what she was doing. Even worse that people she worked with who were very upstanding and full of integrity were allowing her to do this. But her dad's life was on the line and she had a promise from Jack that he would do everything he could to save him. She clicked yes and the file began transfer. Father's PDA flashed. A message had popped up asking if he wanted to receive a file from "Fulbright2003". He agreed and then 10 seconds later he received the file. On the floor, Jack and the crew were keeping an eye out for any activity with Father.

"OK, he's making a call," Hoagie announced.

"Hack into it. I want to hear both ends." Hoagie fiddled a bit.

"And... we're in." Francine picked up.

"Hello?"

"I have the files. Good job."

"Does this mean that my dad can go?"

"Umm... No."

"No? That was the deal I give you the files and my dad goes free!"

"But I need to be sure. We wait until after the attack. Then your dad can go."

"You're playing it dangerous Father."

"I'm used to playing it dangerous." Kuki approached Jack.

"She's ready for you," she whispered.

"Thanks I'll just be a minute." Father started sending the files to Chad.

"15 minutes Francine. That's all you need to wait." He hung up. Francine adjusted her headset until she was tuned into the KND signal.

"Did you get all of that?" she asked them.

"Yeah. Thanks Francine," Jack replied, "Get back here and you can help us with the trap."

"Copy that." Francine went off comm.

"Jack, Father's making another call. I'm already in it." Jonathon was getting better at hacking in. "Patching through…" Chad answered his phone.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get the files?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"They seem legit to me. There are several hit zones and the itinerary has given us a good spot in 10 minutes. We're moving out now."

"That's good. Call me when the target's in range."

"Will do," Chad hung up, "Let's move out!" And with that, Chad and his team got in their cars and vans and drove off.

"And they've taken the bait," Jack commented, "Set up an extra set of security around that area to grab them if they're spotted," he instructed. Then Jack dropped his comm. unit and headed for medical.

**09:46:08 **He turned a corner and could already see her in through the glass dividers. Jack quickened his pace slightly and pushed the door open.

"Jack." Her sultry voice complemented her appearance. Jack moved forward and hugged her. She lifted her back and hugged him. They both kissed.

"Oh Rachel," Jack whispered. It had been too long since he'd seen Supreme Commander Rachel T. McKenzie. Too long since the incident that saw the destruction of the KND in a previous life. Jack was around to see it. Jack was around to feel guilty that it was his fault that Rachel was how she is right now. Their lips unlocked themselves and Jack sat on the edge of the bed.

"I've been getting updates on the situation every 5 minutes," she told him, "It looks grim." Jack's face fell slightly.

"It's not that bad. Francine is being coerced by the no. 1 terrorist on the watch list who has got the assassin Chad Dixon to break out a recently captured prisoner who's connected to said no. 1 terrorist. It's just another day at the office." Rachel smiled. Jack knew how to make the worst of situations seem slightly easier. "We've got it covered."

"I hope so." Jack held Rachel's hand.

"Hey, are you doubting me?" Rachel paused. "You're thinking about it."

"You got me." They chuckled. Jack stroked his hand through her long, thick blonde hair. He sighed.

"How long until you get out?"

"Not long. Doctor said I can be out at the earliest 12. No physical activity though. Too much of a strain apparently."

"He's obviously underestimating you." They both laughed.

"You're too sweet, you know that?"

"Hey. It's in your file. Plus I've seen you fight…"

"What is it now? 16-8?"

"Piss off." They both laughed again. Rachael loved rubbing her win loss record in sparring with Jack in his face. Jack sighed.

"Listen, I have to get back to work."

"So soon?"

"Sadly, yes." They embraced. Lips locked themselves together. "I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks." Their arms unconnected with each other and he headed out of the room. It wasn't until Jack shut the door that he seemed to acknowledge the existence of Nigel Uno. He didn't look at him. He couldn't bring himself to. "How long?" Nigel paused. He was considering his answer carefully.

"About 2 months."

"So since the incident."

"Yes. Since the incident." There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you feel strongly?" Nigel didn't break his silence. He stayed stiff. Staring at the ground. Jack started to leave. But he stopped next to Nigel's head. "If you have feelings for her, you should tell her. You almost make me guilty for being her boyfriend." And with that, Jack walked off. Nigel continued to stare at Rachael until their eyes connected. One millisecond later, he looked away. He then turned and headed for the floor.

**09:48:30**

**09:52:56**

Chad sat still in his car. Him and his team were in position. They were ready to ambush. Chad checked his watch. According to the itinerary, the convoy should have passed through by now. He pressed on his earpiece.

"All units report in."

"Unit one, no sign."

"Unit two, nothing."

"Unit three, this place is deader than a dodo." Chad sighed.

"OK. Keep an eye out." Unit four didn't need to report in as he was outside the Ambush Zone and was focusing on the getaway route. At KND Super Base, Jack and Maurice's team loaded up on the main floor. Francine walked up to Jack.

"This is a bad idea," she remarked. Panicking because of the quickness of her voice and the repeated hyperventilation. "We can just let him leave we don't have to arrest him? What if something happens?"

"Nothing's going to happen. Just stick to the plan," Jack stated cool and collected.

"Chad and Father get Cree and you ambush him as he leaves the building."

"Yes." Jack gulped back the lump in his throat. Unit four noticed something moving along two streets next to him. It looked like a convoy. He pressed his headset.

"Unit five this is Unit four."

"Go ahead Unit four."

"You did say that the van was a black unmarked Chevrolet and the cars were patrol cars right?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I've just found the convoy." Chad stopped. He knew that they had been played. He got out his cell and hit redial. At KND, Jonathon noticed Father's cell phone feed.

"Chad's making a call!" Jack and Maurice loaded their guns.

"Hack into it. This operation is a go, people!" Jack announced. Father flipped open his phone.

"Hello?"

"We're in!" Jonathon excitedly announced. He switched the audio feed to come out of the speakers.

"Father, we've got a problem," Chad announced.

"What is it?" Father seemed slightly anxious.

"Unit 4 has spotted the convoy." Father paused.

"So?"

"Unit 4 isn't supposed to spot the convoy. The route is wrong. It's fake! We've been played!" Father slammed the lid of his phone down. He couldn't believe it. Him, of all people, played! He checked his PDA. He noticed that the CCTV footage was the exact same as it was 10 minutes ago. It hadn't changed. He hadn't been watching them at all.

"Son of a bitch," he mumbled. He started fiddling with his PDA. Francine looked at Jack in horror.

"Jack, you son of a bitch!" she screamed and grabbed him by the collar. "You told me you gave him the real co-ordinates!"

"I lied." Jack said it as sincere as possible. Francine shook her head in disbelief. She refused to remove her vice like grip. "C'mon Francine! Think with your head here! Why on God's green earth would I give Father the real route, eh? Why would I just let him walk out of here and kill your dad?" Francine had relinquished her hold and was now pacing back and forth. "That's right. He WILL kill your dad whatever happens. You know it. I know it. Everybody on this floor knows it. You just failed to admit it! At least this way, we've got a distraction. We can rescue your dad AND get Father. We all go home happy. Everyone wins." Francine slammed Jack against a desk.

"HOW DARE YOU PLAY WITH MY DAD'S LIFE! I MAKE THE DECISIONS! I SAY WHAT HAPPENS!" she yelled with hysteria.

"No you don't!" Jack shouted back, "When you started doing 'favours' for Father behind our back, you resigned from your post. As far as the evidence is concerned, you are a traitor and I stepped up to your position as Temporary Supreme Commander! So I call the shots!" Francine lifted her fist, ready to slam it into Jack's face before the intercom crackled.

"Francine Fulbright. Please make your way to Interrogation Room 2, NOW!" They both paused. They both knew that Father had hacked into the intercom. They knew the jig was up. And Jack knew that the very limited window of opportunity to make things right had begun. Jack let himself up and rested his hands on Francine's shoulders.

"Now, Francine. We don't have a lot of time. I need you to go in there and stall for time. Approximately 30 seconds after you've headed on in, mine and Maurice's team will plant the entry charges that have a 10 second fuse. Then, they'll blow and we'll storm in and save the day. Do you understand me?" Francine just stared at Jack. The time frame for this operation was tight. Too tight. A single thing goes wrong; the whole operation would fall apart. "Francine, I'm running out of time. Can you do this for me?" She nodded. They shared a brief hug.

"Second hand's spinning, Francine!" Father's voice boomed over the intercom.

"Go. Go!" Jack sent Francine on her way. She raced down the hallways to IT2. 5 seconds later; Jack, Maurice and the team followed. Francine opened the door, shut it and then stood behind the observational glass.

"Glad you could make it."

**09:56:09 **"Give me my dad you son of a bitch!"

"I find it really, REALLY annoying, Francine, that I give you only one simple task and yet you are STILL able to mess things up." Despite stressing some of his words, Father spoke really softly and never raised his voice. Jack and Maurice's team stationed outside of the room and Jack checked his watch. 15. "It was a very simple job Francine, you get in. You get the data. And you send the data to me. Why is it that on the easiest task I could have ever set you, you still manage to make a real mess of things?" Jack looked at his watch again. It was time.

"Plant them." Hannis moved to the door to plant them. Inside the room, Francine snapped.

"You're surrounded, you know! We've got teams and agents planted everywhere! There's a team that are going to break through this door!" Father chuckled. He simply asked,

"Are they?" He moved towards the door and fixed something on it. He then moved back to Mr. Boss. During this period, he never took his eyes off of Francine. "The cavalry won't be coming." Hannis just knelt there. His face in disbelief.

"Something's wrong," he noted but out loud. Jack changed his view from the door to Hannis.

"What is it?"

"The explosives won't arm..."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to work on it." Karloff opened his mouth.

"Oh come on Ash. It isn't that hard! Anybody can arm some sodding breach charges. If you'd spend as much time training as you did on your bloody drum kit..."

"Shut it Chris! If you spent as much time in therapy as you did with your emo poems..."

"For the last time, they're Indie Songs!"

"YOU TWO! SHUT UP!" Jack was back in the conversation, "Chris, shut your mouth! Ash, get that door open now!" Father pulled something out of his pocket. It was a syringe.

"You know what this is?" Francine nodded but she daren't say anything. "It's hyoscine-pentothal. This drug is normally used during Interrogation cases in the most extreme circumstances. It's also very lethal. When it gets past here," he tapped the half way point, "Well… it's lights out!" He chuckled. He stood rigid behind Mr. Boss. Held the needle up. And grabbed his neck. "Say goodbye to your dad, Francine." He jammed the needle in and squeezed the plunger to breaking point.

"NO!" Francine could barely let out anything from her mouth. It seemed to move, but no words actually escaped. In the space of 3 seconds, the mix of toxins and acids were spreading throughout Mr. Boss' body. After 6 he was shaking from the effects of the overdose. Gasping for air. Jack heard this from the outside.

"We're out of time. Hannis get out of the goddamn way!" He shoved Ash to the side and drew his gun. He stood back a bit and fired one bullet at the explosives. The door gave way easily under the might of the explosion. Jack had 15 bullets left in his round. The team swarmed inside. "KND! PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! NOW!" Jack was yelling at the top of his voice. Father obliged. He dropped the syringe. Halfway up to his head, he uncurled his right hand. It appeared to be a detonator. "DROP IT!" Father hesitated. "NOW!" He pressed it and then dropped it on the ground. The floor seemed to completely give way and Father dropped into a tunnel. It started caving in as he ran. The team looked at the hole. "Dammit! He's planned an exit. The cavern's collapsing. Get to the front door now!" They bolted out of the door. Jack shouted as he saw Kuki some instructions. "Get medics in there now! He's in critical! Go! GO!" She nodded and headed for Medical. A van pulled up into the front parking lot. KND officers immediately realized that the van was Father's ticket out of there and opened fire. But the people loaded in the van were prepared and dropped them with their MP5's at the precise second that the back door's flung open. Father pressed the detonator again and a hole appeared above him. He jumped up, pulled himself into the lights and flung himself into the van.

"DRIVE!" was the one word instruction and the van started to peel away. Jack crashed through the front door. He saw the van leaving.

"No, no, no." He unloaded the rest of his clip into the van as he fruitlessly tried to run after it. 3 hit the side. 1 on the door. 2 hit the licence plate. 2 shattered the right tail light. The rest missed until Jack heard a horrific sound. The click of the gun barrel. Empty. Maurice and the rest of the team appeared next to him. Maurice looked at the van and then Jack.

"He's gone, Jack." Jack held his shoulders behind his head, bent down and let out a scream.

"DAMMIT!!"

(Split screen at **09:58:58**. Jack is devastated, Maurice looks at Jack and then at the direction of the van/ Father is sitting in the back of his van, waiting for results on his next move/ Cree is sitting in the back of her prison transfer van. She wiggled her middle right hand finger/ Rachel is lying in her hospital bed, anxious to hear the results of the mission/ Francine is crouching over her dad. She picks him up and sobs into his shoulders/ Chad is waiting for a phone call to receive further instructions.)

**09:59:44**"Sir, we've found the real files." Father turned around.

"How soon can they be downloaded to us?" he asked.

"A little under 3 minutes."

"Where'd you find them?"

"They were on Hoagie Gilligan's computer." Father turned back and smiled.

"It's all going according to plan."

**09:59:57**

**09:59:58**

**09:59:59**

**10:00:00…**

**So that's the end of that chapter. Just to warn you, the rest of the chapters from now on will be this length. I know exactly where I'm going so the fic has a sense of direction now. The next chapter will be up by the end of the year at least. In the meantime, read my _Saints Row _fic: _Fight Club_. Thank you so much for your patience! Read & Review!**


	6. 10:00am to 11:00am

**Author's Note: So here is another new chapter. And it only took a year to write this time! Look, I'll explain all at the end of the chapter. For now, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND, 24 or any of their characters or themes. This chapter contains mild language, moderate violence and strong scenes of torture.**

**The Following Takes Place Between 10:00am and 11:00am**

**10:00:00 **"He's in V-TACH, get the crash cart!" The double doors of Medical crashed open and the medics wheeled Mr. Boss into the Emergency Room, swiftly followed by Francine. They hooked him up to the heart rate monitor. He was flat lining.

"Godammit, where is the crash cart!" Kuki shouted. The assistant medics pulled it past a watching Francine. With every second that passed, and every second that her Dad lay there flat lining, she was slowly dying inside. "How long has he been flat lining?"

"2 minutes now."

"Patient was administered an overdose of Hyoscine-Pentothal and his systems are shutting down. Drain the fluid." To do that the heart would have to be restarted, so Kuki grabbed the shock paddles and charged them. "Get the equipment ready. Stabilize him. CLEAR!" She sent the shocks through his system. Nothing. "Again. Charging." The equipment was ready. "CLEAR!" More shocks. Still nothing. "Again. We're not losing him. Charging." A nurse tried to escort Francine from the room but she hit back.

"I'm not leaving." The nurse looked at her funny but returned to the station anyway.

"CLEAR!" She planted them on his body. When the shocks were administered, his body lifted up off of the table. But still nothing. "One more time. Charging!" Francine bit her lip and tears were slowly flooding out of her eyes. Everyone knew what his fate was. Kuki spent a little longer charging the shock paddles. 10 seconds longer. She was praying that this would work. "CLEAR!" The shock paddles slammed onto Mr. Boss' body. The electrical shocks flowed through his body. His lifeless corpse jolted off of the table before slamming back down. The heart rate monitor still showed a flat line. Kuki gave up. She tossed the shock paddles at the monitor. Gulping back a lump in her throat and whilst directly looking at Francine she announced the three most devastating words in the operating room, "I'm calling it." Francine was horrified.

"No, no, you can't! You won't! There has to be something..." She clasped her hands on Kuki's shoulders.

"No there isn't!" Kuki brushed them off. "Hyoscine-Pentothal is lethal. If an overdose is administered you have precisely 20 seconds before the patient's heart stops beating. There is nothing that can be done. Your dad is gone Francine. You're just going to have to accept that." Francine looked crestfallen and recoiled slightly. Kuki looked at her watch. "I'm calling it. Time of death: 10:01:38," she announced. Then motioned for someone to prep the body for transfer to the morgue. Francine walked to the operating table, lifted the body slightly and cried into his shoulders.

**10:01:52 **"Sir, we have the files."

"Excellent. Send them to Chad now." Father opened his phone and called Chad. After 1 beep, there was an answer.

"Yeah?"

"That's it. We have them. They should be downloading to your PDA now." Chad looked at his PDA. They were already downloaded. He opened it up and looked through the route.

"There are still a couple of good hit zones. Easiest one to prepare for is about six minutes out. Tops."

"Good. Get going. Call me when it's done."

"Copy that." After hanging up, Chad announced on the radio, "All units proceed to Vine Street on the North West of LA and get ready. Let's go!" The cars all drove off one after the other.

**10:02:27 **Jack and Maurice re-entered the building. The team went off and unloaded whilst Jack and Maurice went to brief the main floor.

"Alright listen up," Jack shouted. He then started announcing, "Unfortunately, the operation was a failure. Father escaped and Mr. Boss was killed whilst Father was holding him hostage. However, we have a few leads that we can work up on. First off, there was the van that Father escaped in. It was a black unmarked Ford Transit that has been modified for quick transport. We can assume that Father has been using it for mobile operations and as an easy place to hide out and regroup. We don't have a licence plate but we do have some details in that the van should be covered in bullet holes and has a broken tail light. Pass that onto the authorities and see what we get. Also, we've overheard that Chad and his team was close to the convoy when they realised that the route was wrong. We need to send back-up and extra units to them immediately in case they try to follow it. Jonathon, how long will they be?"

"A little over 15 minutes," Jonathon informed Jack.

"That's good enough. Finally, I need everyone in Tech except Hoagie and Jonathon to get working on shutting Father out of system immediately."

"That'll take us a good half hour in order for us to reset and alter the security protocols," one of the tech workers announced.

"Make it happen. Everyone know what we're doing?" The team all nodded. "Then let's get to work."

"Jack, word?" Maurice motioned to a corner. Jack moved with him. Maurice was about to begin, stopped for a moment to reconsider his words and phrase it right, and then began.

"Jack. Francine has lost her dad. She's going to be gunning for someone and she'll be mentally unstable."

"Where are you going with this?"

"We need her out of here. She's not fit to run this place. You'll have to do it."

"Me? Why am I going to be the one who's going to run the Kids Next Door? You've got more experience."

"It's against the rules for someone over 13 to run standard KND."

"This is a bad idea."

"It's the only option we've got. Otherwise, the KND flounders and we lose Father. I'll assist you with what my legal red tape will limit." Jack stood thinking. The proposition would have been too good to pass up. But in the 30 minutes he was unofficial supreme commander, he'd let a high profile terrorist get away and a suspect be murdered in cold blood in his custody. Jack was unsure if he was unfit for the job too. "Jack, are you red or blue on this?" Jack sighed.

"I'll do it."

"Thanks Jack." They headed back to the Main Hall. "Attention everyone." All of the people stopped working so that they could listen to Maurice. "As of now, I am announcing Jack Anderson as our Interim Supreme Commander of the Kids Next Door. Rachel McKenzie is being discharged in a little under 2 hours, so Jack will be taking over for the short duration period. Things will continue as they are only now you will answer to Jack. We clear?" The team nodded again. "Back to work." He turned to Jack and pointed at Francine coming out from the Medical wing and heading to the Morgue. "Get that basket case out of here in the next 5 minutes before she goes hysterical." Maurice walked off.

**10:05:21 **Francine looked over her dad's body. The cold, lifeless lump of flesh and bone that used to be her dad could do nothing but stare back at her. Couldn't comfort her. Couldn't rise up and hug her. Couldn't tell her that things were going to be OK. He could just lie there, and stare at her. Tears flooded down her cheeks. Jack saw her through the glass. He knew that it really wasn't the time to explain to her that she had been made redundant. Now that both of her parents had died, the job was all that she had left. He had to go in anyway. He pushed open the door, and gently stepped through.

"Francine?"

She didn't turn to look at him. She kept staring at her dad. Her dad kept staring back. They never changed their gazes, always permanently locked on each others.

"When I got drafted into the KND," she spoke softly and gently, "I never thought I would have to cut ties to my family. At least my dad. Every day, I would be either at school or at the tree house. And he would be at work all day. I lost all of my happy father-daughter moments." She paused. Gulped back a lump in her throat. "But today... was the first day that I... that I thought I could re-unite with my dad. Quit the KND. Go and live a life of solitude with him." For the first time in what seemed like eternity, she turned and changed her focus to Jack. Her eyes took a minute to adjust to the new surroundings. "And you... and you took that from me."

"Francine, I..."

"I really don't need this Jack. I don't need your apologies. I don't need your comfort. I don't need you to tell me that everything'll be alright. Because it won't. Will it, Jack? What can you do about it Jack?" Francine started yelling, "What can you, one mortal boy, do about it? Nothing. That's what!" She turned back to her dad. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Landing with a hard thud on her dad's body. The floodgates had been opened. Jack pressed his back against the morgue containers. He sighed.

"I've been thinking as to how to phrase this Francine." She looked up at him. "Francine Fulbright, you are being temporarily relieved from your post under section 112 of the mental health act." She didn't change her face. "That's the official reason anyway. The real reason is that you should have some time off. A chance to mourn. Something that not many people get to do." She again didn't change her face. "Go home. Get some rest. Your things are in the lobby." She wiped her tears. Jack moved slightly toward Mr. Boss' corpse and outstretched his arm. Francine grabbed it and held it with such extreme force. Francine shook her head. They held their positions for a few seconds longer before she let go. He stretched his arm out and slowly closed the corpse's eyelids.

"Thank you, Jack." Francine walked off. Jack shut the body back in its locker. As Francine walked past the main hall, everybody stopped working and stared at her. They kept their tongues shut as a mark of respect. She stopped briefly to look behind her. Her eyes locked with Maurice's, and then she walked out the door. Jack arrived in the main hall. He looked guilty. And felt guilty. But he had to persevere. Jack and Maurice locked gazes. Jack nodded and then ordered everyone back to work.

**10:09:36 **Vine Street. The prison convoy was rumbling along. It pulled up to a stop light. To its right, a black Ford Escort turned onto the road in front of them. Their lights went green and they were away. The convoy trundled along, more slowly this time due to the relentless slowness of the Ford in front of them. The lead car was getting restless. Behind the end car, an identical Ford Escort turned onto Vine Street and proceeded to hound the end car. The convoy pulled up to another red light and stopped. The driver of the lead car was becoming very edgy. The light turned green. The Ford Escort wouldn't move. The driver of the lead car honked his horn.

"Oi! It's green! Move your stupid arse!" he shouted. His co-driver hit him.

"David, just drop it we don't want to get in trouble again!" The Ford appeared to listen to David and peeled off. The lead car made it to the middle of the crossing. That was as far as it ever got as another identical Ford Escort slammed into their side and sent them flying through a shop window. The Ford Escort at the end pulled alongside the end car, rolled down it windows and Chad unloaded a clip into the occupants. It was a set up. The van shifted in first and shot away. It couldn't go far though, the drivers of the Ford Escort at the front started firing at the driver and his guard. They ducked under the bullets and continued driving. Swerving left and right, they tried to avoid the bullets with their names individually engraved on them. Unawares, at the back, Chad's driver was trying to keep the car lined up with the van. Chad leaned out and fired 3 bullets at the doors locks. They swung open and Cree saw Chad beckoning her over. She stood up and stepped to the edge of the van, keeping a steady balance the whole time. Chad pulled out an RPG that had been modified for portability and aimed it at the back of the van. Cree jumped. And landing on the now cracked windshield, she clung onto the edge as Chad fired the one rocket whilst the car was doing an Emergency Brake 180. The rocket went straight into the middle and in the blink of an eye; the van went up in a massive fireball, followed by a plume of smoke. Cree broke her way through the windshield and landed in the back seats. The Ford Escorts raced off in their directions at speeds topping 90mph, leaving behind the carnage for all to see.

**10:11:52**

**10:16:59**

"When did this happen?" Jack was running towards Hoagie's computer area. He was feeling a feeling he'd never felt before. Not terror, though he was feeling that too, it was defeat.

"5 minutes ago. We've just got a call from the sole survivor," Hoagie informed.

"Get him on speaker." Jack was intense. Anger, fear, guilt. So many emotions. "This is Jack Anderson, Interim Supreme Commander, who am I speaking with?"

"Mr. Anderson? My name is Todd Gillanhall. I was in the prison van when the attack occurred." Todd was suffering from massive blood loss. He was slurring his words.

"What exactly happened?"

"We reached a stop light on Vine Street, and these two Ford Escorts pulled up to the rear and front ends of our convoy. We pulled up to another set of stop lights, and our lead car was taken out. We came under fire. They were precise. They blew up the truck. They must've taken the prisoner; I got out before it was destroyed. I also took a bullet."

"Did you get an eye on who was at the back?" Todd was starting to stutter in his breathing. "Todd, stay with me! Who was at the back?"

"He was... blonde hair... pimple less face... Caucasian... perfect teeth..."

"Chad..." Jack placed both of his arms above the back of his head. Hoagie took over.

"OK, Todd. Thanks for the help. Medics will be there soon, just hold on." Hoagie hung up.

"DAMMIT!" Jack overturned the desk with the phone on. "DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!" Everyone threw their gaze over to Jack. He met each and every one of their stares. "Conference Room. Now." The most important members quickly followed Jack.

**10:18:13 **"You have her?"

"Yes. It went off without a hitch. We are just about to switch cars."

"How far are you from the switch point?"

"A little under five minutes. Why? What's going on?" Father's van reached a red light.

"There's been a slight change of plan. I have my own drivers getting ready to take Cree to the new safe house. You will arrive at the switch, had Cree over to them and then return home." Father's traffic light turned green. Three cars behind the van a police car was caught in the queue. Father's vehicle pulled away. The queue followed.

"What, why?"

"Because you disobeyed me, Chad. I said, no survivors. What just came through on the chatter from some very reliable sources? One survivor, breathing. Barely. But still functional enough to leak some very damaging information on what your vehicle looks like. You better check your ass quite often."

"But that's why we're making the switch."

"Not anymore. For failing to follow my very simple instruction, you will dispose of that car yourself and your pay for the job has been halved."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh, but I can. Remember Chad, you work for me. Never the other way around." Chad gave up trying to argue. It was hopeless. "Clean up your own mess Chad." Father hung up.

**10:20:32 **"Surely we must have something?" Jack was getting desperate. Options and leads were running out fast and he was prepared to simply lay unauthorised sieges on Father and Chad's bases.

"We have the cars that Chad and his team were in..."

"That doesn't matter they'll have dumped them by now. Do we have access to the traffic cameras?"

"We're still awaiting word from the company if we can..."

"Godammit! This is not good enough people!" Jack shouted. "I don't want excuses from you lot! I need results! And we damn sure need them now!" He slammed his fist onto the table. Rage flaring. He was feeling let down. That his team had let him down. "Now we had Father in this very building for two whole hours! He left in a very noticeable vehicle that we should be able to track! We have so much technology at our disposal! So please tell me, WHY WE CAN'T FIND HIM?" Everybody remained silent. There was no answer. At least none that Jack would accept. Jack turned and faced the projector screen. He stared at the picture of Father. Maurice entered the room.

"We just got word back from the traffic cameras," he stated. "We can now access them. Password: Charlie, Oscar, Zulu 1471." Maurice then left. Jack paused for a moment.

"Find them." The team looked confused.

"Which one should w-" Jonathon was cut off.

"EITHER! We get those sons of bitches in the next 5 hours. Both of them. This ends today!" Jack then dismissed the staff and turned back to the pictures of Chad and Father. He mumbled, "Where the hell are you two?"

**10:23:54 **Chad and the Ford Escorts pulled up in the alleyway of the exchange. Chad got out and opened the door for Cree.

"Very gentlemanly of you," she retorted. Chad unlocked her cuffs. "Now you're just being too kind." Chad motioned towards the van. He held her by the arm, treating Cree like any other of the prisoners. The van doors swung open.

"Careful with the merchandise, Chad!" the man shouted.

"Colin! How are things?" Chad replied.

"Could be much better. Stuck with stupid jobs like this. Miss some real action." Cree stood feeling a bit out of place.

"Colin and I go back," he told Cree, sensing her awkwardness. Chad and Colin embraced. "If you'd told me you were in Los Angeles, I would've called you on the job!"

"No worries! I'm sure there'll be another time!" Cree coughed loudly.

"Not to interrupt you love birds, but I have somewhere to be," she moaned.

"Is she always like this?"

"Barrel of laughs," Chad replied. They made the exchange. "Well, I'll see you some other time, Colin." They embraced again.

"Try begging to your boss next time!"

"Don't you think I do that enough already?" They unlocked and headed off in their separate directions. Chad got on the phone to Father whilst opening the car door. One of the cars between Father and the cop car turned left at the intersection. 2 remained. Father picked up after 2 rings.

"Yeah?"

"She's going now."

"Great. And the car?"

"It's being taken care of." Chad slammed the door.

"That's good news. I have even better news for you..." Another car turned off of the street. Only one car separated the cop car and the van. "The money has been wired to your off-shore Genevan bank account."

"Wow. Father actually living up to his money demands. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, you're welcome too jackass." He paused. "Go home. Rest. And deal with our little predicament."

"Will do." Key in the ignition. Turned. Engine revved up. Chad put the car into gear and drove off. The final car that stood between the police and Father's van turned off in another direction. The cop spotted the van and turned on his sirens.

"Sonofabitch!" The driver banged on the steering wheel. "If we peel off now, we can lose them."

"No." Father ordered them to pull over. The driver looked bemused.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Just do it." Reluctantly, the driver pulled the van over.

**10:26:43 **The police car pulled over too and turned off its sirens. The officer stepped out of the car, hitched up his trousers and waddled over.

"Play it cool," Father instructed before hiding at the back. The driver winded down his window ready for the police man. The passenger leaned back into his seat and reached his hand down to the side. The officer reached the window.

"Licence and registration, please." He asked this whilst chewing on some masticated donut, which meant it only just came out clear. The driver reached into the fold out tray and pulled out the required identification papers, before handing them to the officer. The officer studied them intently for a few seconds. "Sir, are you aware that there is a broken taillight on your vehicle?"

"No officer." The driver met the officer's gaze.

"Can you explain these bullet holes on the vehicle, sir?" The driver swallowed.

"Yes officer. We've just driven back here from a trip in Arizona and we pissed off some locals, as you can see. We headed straight for the state line. We haven't encountered any service stations since." The officer took a few moments to review the credibility of this story in his mind. Afterwards he said,

"Well I understand your predicament, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to write you a ticket." He pulled out his notepad and pen.

"It's alright. Do I pay you now or…?"

"You've never had a ticket?" The officer looked up from his notepad in a bewildered manner.

"No, officer. Never had a ticket." The officer resumed writing.

"Well all you have to do, is enclose a letter with this ticket with some money…" He ripped the paper and handed it to the driver, "Send it to the council. And then you are good to go."

"OK. Thanks, officer."

"Don't mention it." The officer moved for his radio, but the passenger unloaded two bullets into him before he could. Father heard the gunshots and instantly started strangling the passenger with his garrote wire.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he shouted.

"He… was… calling…" The passenger was getting so little out between the gasps for air.

"We could easily have turned off! He didn't have to be killed!" The passenger was strangled to death. Another dead body on their hands. Father looked at the driver. He pointed to the officer. "Get him in here. Now!" The driver ran for the body, picked him up and then dumped him in the back. "Drive!" Without thinking, the driver slammed the van into drive and peeled off.

**10:29:14**

**10:33:56**

A Ford Escort was being crushed in a super compacter. Slowly, the gigantic steel presses squished the car into the shortest possible length it could go. Chad was conversing with the owner.

"Heh heh heh! Oh, Chad! If it weren't for you, I'd have gone bankrupt many year ago!" he chortled with joy.

"Just happy to be a valuable source of income, Lorentz." Chad started heading towards the spare car that Lorentz always kept for him.

"Not just valuable… you the whole sodding profit!" He accidentally swallowed some of his snot whilst laughing. He coughed it back out and took a quick swig of his beer. Chad opened the car door.

"Don't you die on me, now! What would I do when I need cars taken off me quick with no questions asked?" Chad laughed.

"Is simple, Chad." Chad sat down in the car, shut the door and then wound down the windows. "Just use another scrapyard!"

"There is that, good call." He then waved Lorentz goodbye and drove off. The remains of a perfectly cubed Ford Escort dropped out of the other side of the compacter.

**10:35:47 **The driver of Father's van was starting to sweat uncontrollably. They were speeding down the narrow alleyway streets near the edge of town, looking for somewhere to dump the bodies. This was made all of the more complicated by the mid-morning traffic providing plenty of fresh possible witnesses, as well as Father's personal promise to shoot him if he couldn't find somewhere to dump them. It was after speeding down the 21st identical alley that Father tugged on the driver's collar.

"Here." They pulled over onto a small patch of wasteland which was being used as a building site. All of the builders were off site today, so the van drove straight through the chain link fence and screeched to a halt. Father stared through the windows for cameras. There were none.

"Right, get the can," he ordered. They both got out of their respective doors whilst pulling latex gloves on to stop the spread of DNA. Father dragged the bodies of the passenger and the cop out of the van and dumped them in the middle of the wasteland. The driver returned with a petrol can and proceeded to empty the contents all over the bodies. Father lit a cigarette, placed it in his mouth, and let the match drop. The stacked corpses erupted into flames.

"Let's go." He signaled the driver to head for the van. "We're late." After slamming the van doors, the driver reversed out of the gap in the fence without touching the sides and peeled off. At the very edge of the site, a camera continued to stare dead centre.

**10:38:21 **Jonathon headed up the stairs to the Supreme Commander's office. Jack was sat in the chair busy sorting through some paperwork. Jonathon had the politeness to knock on the door before entering.

"Sir?"

"It's Jack," he drawled as he lifted his head up from the desk to acknowledge Jonathon's presence. "Not sir. Never sir. Only Jack." He refixed his gaze on the paperwork. Jonathon took a second to recover from the comment before starting again.

"Jack... I have a call from the head of the LAPD. He's requesting to talk to you about assisting with something." Without even stopping for breath or looking up from his desk, Jack replied:

"Tell them they can deal with it themselves. The big boys are far too busy chasing terrorists to worry about the donut store being shut." Jonathon once again reeled from the verbal lashing he received, before again continuing.

"Apparently it's something to do with a missing officer." Jack looked up again. He sighed.

"If I pick up the phone and answer it, will you leave me alone about this?" Jonathon nodded. Jack moved the paperwork out of the way of the phone and hit the speakerphone button. "This is Jack Anderson, Interim Supreme Commander of Kids Next Door. Who am I speaking with?"

"Mr. Anderson? My name is Chloe Johnston, Dispatch at the LAPD."

"How urgent is your call? We're kind of busy here." He went back to signing paperwork.

"Fairly urgent. An officer of ours, Bob Trejo, hasn't called in in over 15 minutes."

"This is important… how?"

"He previously called in to say he was pulling over a black unmarked van with a busted taillight." Jack stopped signing paperwork and his ears pricked up. Jonathon leaned over too.

"Where did he last call in from?"

"An intersection about two miles south from a construction site." Jonathon and Jack looked at each other.

"OK, we'll look into Chloe. Thanks for calling." Jack then hung up.

"Wait. You're serious about this?" Jonathon asked quizzically.

"Of course, Jonathon. We just got a lead." Jack bolted for the door. Pushing the glass barrier open effortlessly, he whisked down the stairs like a gazelle. His intention was to address the floor of the development.

"Attention everyone." They stopped working and listened to Jack. "We've just got ourselves a lead. Approximately fifteen minutes ago, the LAPD lost contact with one of their officers. Goes by the name of Bob Trejo. He was last heard pulling over an unmarked black van that fits our APB at an intersection two miles south of a construction site. I need everybody on the traffic cams to find the van and where it went. Maurice…" He looked at Jack. "I need you to take a team to follow where we find the trail. Let's find Father before he sets in motion whatever he's got planned next."

**10:40:11 **Chad pulled up to his hideout. He switched off the engine and sat thinking for a second. Inside Chad's hideout, Kayleigh Chesters was busy fiddling with the door to the pod she was sealed in. She'd been working on it for the last hour but got very little yield out of it. She prayed that Chad would stay out for just a couple more hours so that she could try and break out. The downstairs door slammed. Chad had returned. Kayleigh worked fast to hide her hard work. The very last thing she wanted was to have to start again. The keypad to the room she was being held in bleeped. She retreated back to her corner of the pod as Chad entered the room and shut the door. He dumped his stuff on the desk. He pulled a chair out from the desk area and placed it in the middle of the room. Chad opened the door and left the room for a moment. He came back with some rope and another chair. Chad walked over to the pod, with rope in hand, and opened the pod.

"Get up," he commanded. Kayleigh obliged and also stood outside the pod. Chad removed Kayleigh's jacket to reveal her sports bra. He pointed to the chair in the middle of the room.

"Sit down." Once again, Kayleigh obliged. "Hands behind the chair." Kayleigh took a little longer to obey this command but she did anyway. Chad started tying her up.

"Ooh. Bondage. I should let you know, I bruise easily…" she quipped before being silenced by Chad and his fist.

"Shut it." Kayleigh decided otherwise.

"Is that all you got?" she chuckled. Another punch to the face, this time blood flew from her mouth. Kayleigh still didn't get the message. "You ruined my favourite sports bra you fu…" Yet another punch. More blood flowed from her mouth. Now she kept quiet. Chad sat down on his chair and leaned into Kayleigh. He slapped her face gently a couple of times in order to get her attention. She looked up.

"How did you find me?" Chad first asked.

"I didn't. Jack did. He's the only other one who knows where you are." Kayleigh looked down again. "I'm done answering questions."

"No you're not," Chad rebuffed. "What does the KND know about Father and his plans?" Kayleigh simply spat in his face. Chad got up picked up two electrical wires that were next to his chair. He patted them on each other in order to get a spark going. "I'm going to ask again. And I'm going to get an answer. Otherwise, you are going to be on the receiving end of a mains powered electric shock." He got a spark going. "So again, what does the KND know about Father and his plans?" Kayleigh looked up.

"Bite me." Chad sighed.

"Your loss." He jammed the wires into Kayleigh's abdomen. As the voltage ripped through her body, Kayleigh let out a piercing scream that rippled throughout the whole room. This lasted the several seconds that Chad left the wires in contact with Kayleigh's body. Without warning, he removed them from her abdomen. Chad waited a few moments whilst she re-acclimatized to the feeling of her abs. She began sobbing. Chad started getting a spark going again.

"What does the KND know about Father and his plans?" Chad asked, this time much more forcefully. Kayleigh's sobbing turned into quiet laughter.

"You think that you are invincible?" she replied as she lifted her head. Blood dribbled down her chin. "You're being used."

"That's the point of a gun for hire."

"But you're not, are you Chad?" She paused for a moment. "The only person that you have worked for is Father. And the only person you are planning on working with is Father." Chad was taken back for a moment.

"So?" Kayleigh kept choking on her fast flowing blood.

"You may be useful now… But when he thinks that you are past your… usage cycle… he'll put you down… just like the dog that you are…" Chad appeared genuinely shocked by Kayleigh's comments. He hadn't thought about it before. Nor had it occurred to him. He had to shake off those thoughts. He restarted his task of getting a spark going.

"Last chance. What does the KND know about Father and his plans?" Kayleigh looked up feebly and smirked.

"Go to hell." Chad got a spark going.

"This will last as long as you want it to." As soon as he finished that sentence, Chad jammed the charged wires back into Kayleigh's abdomen. She let out another piercing shriek of agony.

**10:45:24**

**10:51:48**

Jack walked down the familiar corridor. He had been down this corridor so many times in the past few months. But the person on the other side of those glass doors always made it worthwhile. He pushed them open and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. He held Rachel's hand in his. He was smiling a bit more now, but he didn't feel like the emotion he showed. Rachel leaned forward.

"Have you been updated?" Jack asked. She nodded.

"You should know that what happened wasn't your fault," Rachel reassured, "You aren't responsible for the fact that Father got away. He had the whole affair planned from the start." Jack looked down at the hand. He then looked back at Rachel. He brushed some of her loose hair back in line with the rest of it.

"Thanks." He still felt crestfallen, once again focusing his gaze at the floor. Rachel sat up and locked her arms around his body.

"Then what's wrong?" she asked. Jack took a moment to phrase the answer.

"This job isn't for me." Rachel stared at him inquisitively. She didn't understand. "I belong in the field. Not behind a desk. I should be out there tracking Father down myself. With Maurice." Rachel twisted Jack's head and kissed him square on the lips. She was trying to make it all go away. All of the doubt, fear and self-loathing. She wanted it all to go away. She moved her lips away from his.

"Welcome to my world," she quipped. Jack chuckled slightly. "You just have a lot of bad luck, is all. That's life. At least you have a lead." She paused. He smiled.

"When can you be back?"

"I've insisted that they move my release time forward. I'll be out in a little over half an hour." Another pause. "Then you can get out there again. Where you belong."

"And you can be back. Where you belong." They kissed again. She wrapped her hospital sheets and legs around his body. She wasn't planning on ending this soon. Jonathon, however, had other ideas. He pushed open the glass door whilst Rachel and Jack were mid-snog.

"Jack, we… erm…" he stuttered.

"Dammit, Jonathon. Some privacy, perhaps?" Jack snapped. Jonathon took a second to regain his composure.

"We need you on the floor," he stated. Jack sighed. After giving Jonathon a death glare, Jack got off the bed and straightened his clothes.

"I've gotta go," he told Rachel. She smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll pick it up later," Rachel replied. She then smirked and followed with a wink. Jack and Jonathon left the room.

**10:53:58 **"So, what do we have?" Jack asked Jonathon as they moved towards the main area.

"Well, we finally managed to find the start of the trail of where Father has been," Jonathon informed him. "It's now just a case of following where he's been on a time delay and working it out from there where he's been. It's not that effective, but it's the best we got." They managed to make it out to the floor. Instead of staying there though, Jack headed for the stairs to his office. Jonathon followed him.

"Good work Jonathon. This leaves only one thing." They both started climbing the stairs.

"What's that?" Jack stopped for a moment.

"Why is Father still driving around in that van?" Jonathon stopped too. He started thinking about it too. "Anybody else would have dumped that van by now. But not Father. Why?" Jonathon came out of his thoughts.

"Maybe he hasn't found a place to dump it," he answered. Jack shook his head.

"No, that's not it." He kept thinking. "What if... he wants us to find him?" Jonathon didn't understand.

"He wants us to catch him?"

"No. He might be trying to lead us somewhere." Jack headed back downstairs. Jonathon followed.

"But where?"

"I don't know. That's what we need to find out. Double up the speed of the investigation, we need to find him now." Jack then started to address the floor.

**10:56:42 **The van carrying Father arrived at Union Station. The driver parked the vehicle and switched off the ignition. Father picked up the rucksack he got from Francine (who stole it from the evidence lock up) and emptied it. Inside was a briefcase. He picked up the briefcase and ordered the driver to wait there.

"I'll be five minutes." He then opened the back doors of the van and got out. Father slammed the back of the doors and adjusted his tie. He was lucky that no civilian had ever seen his face. No photos had been released to the public. So to everyone else, he was just another businessman who was late for work. He made for the steps down to the Red Line subway station. The place was crowded. Exactly what he wanted. He slid his Subway card into the ticket machine and headed through. He looked like he was on his way to the subway train. But he didn't. Instead, Father moved for the disabled toilets. They were engaged. He knocked on the entrance door three times and the door unlocked. He pushed the door open, stepped inside, closed the door and locked it. In the toilet with him, were The Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain.

"I trust that the journey here went smooth?" Father inquired. The girl nodded whilst the boy replied.

"Yes Father. No one suspected a thing."

"Good." Father opened the suit case. Inside were two bomb vests, two guns and a photograph. "Put these on," he ordered as he pointed to the vests. The children didn't flinch at the idea and proceeded to do so.

(Split Screen at **10:57:59**. The Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain are putting on their bomb vests. Jack is briefing the floor, telling them his theory and to double up their efforts. Maurice is driving to the construction site Father burned the bodies at. Kayleigh is still being tortured by Chad, the electrical wires contact her abdomen again and she lets out a horrific scream. Cree arrives at her safe house.)

**10:59:00 **The twins finished putting on their bomb vests and put their jackets on. As they zipped them up, Father picked up the photograph and started relaying orders.

"This is the target," he stated as he showed them the picture. The photo was of Jack Anderson. "You are not to detonate until he boards the train and you have a clear chance." The boy took the photo and looked at it. He passed it to his sister. "If any other KND personnel arrive, or if the time reaches 12 and he hasn't arrived. Then detonate immediately. Do not allow yourself to get caught." The girl handed the photo back to her brother. Father passed them both a gun each. "There's one bullet in each chamber. That is your way out if anything goes wrong with the vests. You are to use them for yourselves and only yourselves." They both took the guns. "Are we clear?" The girl responded this time.

"Perfectly, Father." Father smiled.

"I place my complete trust in you for this mission. Do not fail me."

"We will not," the boy responded. He held onto the photo in his hand. He made sure it would face the security cameras.

"Go," Father ordered as he picked up the briefcase and left the toilet. Five seconds later, the children exited also.

**10:59:57**

**10:59:58**

**10:59:59**

**11:00:00...**

**So you're probably wondering why it has taken me so long to update this fic. Well there are a number of reasons. The biggest one is school. I'm currently in Year 10, just about to move up to Year 11, and I have a lot of exams soon. Which means a lot of revision. Which means less time to focus on the fic. Next is the fact that I have a blog. It's an outlet for my inner critic and I aim to update it as often as possible. So that means that my fic doesn't get that much attention. But on the bright side, you can follow and comment on my blog whilst this fic is on hold. The easiest way to access is to Google "Opinionated 24 Blog" and click on the first link. That was just one of my features. Comment!**

**Finally, there is an issue to my fic. I really want to write the final 12 chapters. Why? Because that's where I know exactly where the story is going. It's all been noted down in my private notebook. The plot and character arcs are all there and it features some of my best work and some killer twists. I just need to get around to writing them up. Until then, I'm not sure where the fic is going to go. I have the next two hours roughly plotted out, but that's it. That leaves me with five chapters to kill. And I REALLY want to write the final 12.**

**So I've come up with a solution. I'm going to write two chapters at a time. The next one in the continuity and one from my later story arc. The continuity one will get more attention, so that it doesn't take seven years for the next chapter to be up. But the fic will always be lower down on my important list to my revision and my blog. I'm sorry, but those are my priorities. However, this does mean that when we get further in the chapters can come much thicker and much faster. So we'll see how that turns out.**

**At the latest the next chapter will be up in another year, but I want to try and get it down to about the next 4 months tops. But don't be shocked if it doesn't happen by then. Oh, and I myself have no actual clue what Jack looks like in my head. Send me your suggestions as to what you think Jack should look like. But no exceptionally gorgeous people, or anything on the other extreme end of the spectrum please. He needs to look like a human being. All I know is that he's 11.**

**So follow my blog, send me your suggestions for Jack... and I'll see you whenever.**

**R.I.P. 24 (2002 - 2010)**

**CP**


End file.
